Phantasmagoria
by Illusion Skyy
Summary: A mission gone wrong ends up with Sam saving Tim Scam from an exploding laboratory, and she was rather shocked when he broke into her house later on to thank her personally for saving him. Him breaking into her house was a problem. Presenting himself in her room completely naked, now that was beyond disturbing... ScamxSam
1. Prologue

So...I have no idea how I started getting back in the writing gig. Probably because I've watched Teen Titans and Totally Spies nonstop lately and reading a ridiculous amount of fanfics. I cooked this story up because...well, I finished studying for my Biology exam and had nothing else to do. This story is rather realistic despite how unrealistic the theme may be haha. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy :)

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

Staring into _his_ eyes was almost becoming too painful to endure. In fact she wasn't sure whether she wanted to turn away from him and run for the hills, or jump into his loving embrace. There nothing that could give her the strength to break away from his penetrating gaze that practically burned into her very soul. She knew that if it was going to continue like this her legs were going to turn to jelly and she would fall over, knowing that he would catch her with no hesitation. It was how dedicated he was to her, and that was what frightened her. There was still so much she didn't know about him, yet there was a small voice in the back of her head that _wanted _to know how he ticked; every nook and cranny in that brain (if he had a brain) of his she wanted to take apart and discover just what it was that made him so…irresistible. She wanted to touch him, run her hands through his soft brown hair while he had his powerful, strong and oh so _manly _arms around her; holding her and keeping her steady while she nearly fainted from the strong and gentle gaze his blue-green eyes were driving into her. Like the gaze he was giving her right now. The past few weeks had been slow and cautious, because she wanted to make sure that everything he said was true, and even though she hadn't said it to him yet, she had believed him a long time ago. But even now in her confused state of mind, she was so sure that everything he had done for her to this point was genuine, and right now she truly wished she could return the favor with unrelenting love.

**But unfortunately it wasn't meant to be.**

"Samantha…why won't you accept me?" _He _spoke after what seemed like an eternity. "Everything I have done up to this point was to prove how much I love you. Why won't you believe me?" He asked, once again giving her that same gentle look that showed nothing but sincerity, and it was clear that he showed genuine concern for their relationship.

**If it could be called a relationship.**

"Tim, I- you know why I can't. Look at you, you're not…really here," she said. "Of course I am. If you can see me, hear me, and even feel my touch, it's obvious that I'm here. I'm here to make you happy, and to give you the best life you can imagine," Tim said as he took a step toward the one person that he wanted to be with. There was a reason why he had been brought into this world, and that was to protect the beautiful angel that was standing right in front of him, and that was the beautiful redhead, Samantha Simpson. Tim didn't believe in destiny, but he knew that the purpose of his entire existence was to stay by Samantha's side, protect her at all costs, and give her the life, and _love_, she rightfully deserved. How could anyone not want to be loved by this…goddess? She had everything a man could ask for: grace, intelligence, a quick wit that was also used for her feisty comments from time to time), not to mention her ethereal beauty. In his eyes, she was a goddess sent from the heavens, and he had been the lucky one to catch her attention, and he'd be damned if he let her go so easily, not again. _That fool _had made that mistake the first time, and Tim refused to follow in his footsteps. No, he was going make his dear Samantha happy, and there was no one stopping him from fulfilling that promise.

"This isn't right, Tim," Samantha said in a quiet tone, though he could hear her loud and clear. "This isn't how you are. You're not in love with me! You think you are but you're not! The only thing you care about is getting revenge on WHOOP and Jerry, and making sure that Clover, Alex and I don't get in your way. Your name is Tim Scam. You're a high-profile criminal and that is what you live for!" Samantha said trying to get through to Tim, but a small part of her knew he wouldn't listen since he was stepping closer to her with slow, cautious steps.

**Tim Scam was notorious for that. Both of them.**

"That was the old Tim, and he was an idiot as far as I'm concerned. He spent his days either rotting in jail or rotting his life away plotting some moronic scheme that never worked out for his benefit in the end," Tim countered. "Either way, he wasted his life aiming for a goal he could never achieve." He ran a hand through his hair "Besides, this is my new life, and I want to spend it with you," Tim said stopping directly in front of her. This wasn't good, Sam could feel his chest against hers and she could breathe in the masculine scent of his that always drove her crazy. She wanted to believe him, she wanted to accept him as her love and let him embrace her and carry her away. But it couldn't happen. She couldn't let that happen.

**Because he wasn't real.**

Taking her silence as a sign to continue further, Tim leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "If you let me in your life, I'll be twice the man as _he _was. I'll make sure you never cry because of him again, and I'll always keep a smile on your face." Sam could feel hot tears gather in her eyes and threaten to fall down her cheeks, to which Tim quickly wiped away with his thumbs and looked into her confused and innocent emerald green eyes. "Sam…I'm here, in front of you. I love you so much, and I'm sorry for everything that happened between us. Between _all_ of us. I am a changed man, and I can do so much more to prove to you that I mean absolutely no harm," Tim said. His voice was almost like a silent plea, showing that he was nearly desperate to win Samantha's affections. "Tell me the truth Samantha," he said with a more serious tone, "why can't you accept me? Why are you so hesitant to let me in your life when I'm clearly trying to show my innocence to you?" He asked, his blue-green eyes boring once again into hers while setting her soul ablaze once again. This time the tears really did fall down her cheeks while she could feel her heart breaking slowly. It was wrong, it was so wrong to have led him on these past three weeks and it was finally beginning to take its toll on her. The illusion was beginning to shatter and the cruel reality was setting itself in Sam's mind. She couldn't keep this masquerade up anymore, and what was worse was the possibility that this was possibly the last time he might tell her he loved her.

**Just that thought alone left a sharp pain in her chest.**

"Sam?" Tim asked, breaking her out of her thoughts. It was clear he was expecting an answer from her.

Sam hesitated for a moment before she looked into his eyes once more. "Because you're not the real Tim Scam."

The Tim Scam standing before her wasn't supposed to exist; in fact it was a mistake if one could call it that. It was an accident, an accident that nearly cost her and her friends' lives, and this was the end result. He was born, he was created, and he had feelings her that she knew that were impossible to believe. The _real _Time Scam would never admit such feelings for her because all he knew how to feel was anger, spite, and the insatiable desire for revenge. But now because of the accident that happened weeks ago, she found herself in a situation worse than she could possibly imagine.

**She had fallen in love with Tim Scam's clone.**

* * *

><p>Oh my this prologue came out a lot more cheesy than I thought XD I hope you guys think otherwise. Anyway, please review cause frankly that gives me the motivation to keep writing. And feel free to give constructive criticism (there's a difference between constructive criticism and just being a flat out troll) I'm already half way done with the first chapter so please keep a look out! Feels good to start writing again ^~^ so I look forward to your opinions.<p>

R&R!

Until next time my lovelies~


	2. Chapter 1

So what do you do when you finish a biology test and have nothing else to do for the rest of the week? Watch anime of course! Oh, and update this story XD anyway I appreciate the reviews some of you left for me, and yes I understand some are confused at the moment, but trust me it's the way it's supposed to be for. But hopefully this chapter will clarify, since technically everything from now on with lead up to the prologue. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy! :3

**Fair warning fair warning fair warning:** Now I know this fic is rated 'T' but there are some suggestive materials in here like some language and nudity (thanks to Scam :3) just throwing that out there.

...enjoy! XD

* * *

><p><em>3 weeks earlier<em>

"Whoever said money can't buy happiness has obviously never heard of the 'Yves Mont Blanc Ultra Fabulous 60% Off Sale!" Clover happily exclaimed as she held the latest trending boots in the air as if they were trophies to be flaunted around. "You still buy shoes from that guy's company? Clover you do know you're buying from a criminal, right?" Alex asked with a reprimanding tone. She had to admit that Yves Mont Blanc had cute shoes but even she wasn't crazy enough to continue to buy his products after he had tried to attack the fashion show in Paris. "Of course I know he's evil!" Clover said. "Besides he has a not-so-evil cousin who took over his company for him ever since he went to prison, so it's totally no big deal!" She said with a dismissal shrug. Alex sighed. "You're unbelievable," she said though she still smiled. Sam stood a small distance away from the girls near the cart where the handbags were. "Well it _is _Clover we're talking about here. Are you really surprised Alex?" She asked as she picked up a red Gucci bag she had set her eyes on. "No, I guess not," Alex said with a giggle. "Make fun of me now girls, but these boots will have everyone staring at me in complete and total envy, especially Mandy," Clover said with a proud smile. Alex giggled. "So Clover, you have dinner with Blaine tonight don't you? Are you excited?" Sam asked putting down the bag. She turned to face Clover. "Yes! It's going to be soooo romantic! My Blainey made reservations for the new French restaurant in downtown L.A," Clover said. Her face formed a dreamy smile before she sighed in complete content. "Isn't he perfect? I mean he knows I've been dying to go there since they opened!"

Sam smiled listening to her blonde friend. It really made her happy seeing Clover so happy, and if she didn't know any better it seemed like Clover was in love with Blaine, which was good because she was rather notorious having at least two boyfriends in one week. Of course Sam knew it wasn't because Clover was a tramp or anything like that; it was simply because there was no boy or man who liked her enough to see past her shopping-obsessed behavior and dig up the genuine jewel that was buried inside her. That is, until she met Blaine, whom she had been dating for a year now. Sam smiled to herself again, knowing how lucky Clover was to have found a man to who deeply loved her, flaws and all. To add to that, Clover glowed even more than she usually did, and Sam noticed how often her friend's eyes sparked with life when Blaine was around, let alone mentioned.

**Oh how Sam envied her.**

"I'm happy for you Clover. Looks like things have gotten really serious between you two," Alex said while she and Sam followed Clover to the checkout. "Yeah, any chance of a proposal soon?" Sam asked with a teasing wink. Surprisingly enough Clover blushed. "I-I wouldn't go that far girls!" She said with a nervous wave of her hands. "I mean sure it's been a year and all, but c'mon! That's stretching it too far don't you think?" Clover asked which made Sam and Alex raised an eyebrow in turn. Since when did Clover ever think the thought of marriage was stretching it too far? Which only meant one thing…"Somebody's in love." Alex and Sam sang, which made Clover squawk humorously. "You guys suck!"

"But you didn't deny it," Alex teased.

"…shut up."

TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS

Staring at her quantum physics textbook Sam realized she hadn't written more than four equations for the past ten minutes, and she could feel her head hurting from the events that afternoon. It had been a year since Clover and Blaine started dating, and quite frankly Sam was amazed at how much the black-haired man had managed to sweep Clover off her feet so quickly and effectively. Of course it had been because Blaine was working for Geraldine Husk at the time and pretended to have the same interests as her, though it was only because he was blindly convinced that Clover was his enemy, and ironically Geraldine herself had helped the two realize that they were meant for other after he and the spies had stopped her evil plans. To this day the two were even more in love, and now they were having a fancy dinner at a fancy French restaurant, once again displaying their love and affection for each other.

**While she was sitting in her room studying for a Quantum Physics test.**

'Sounds nice, having someone who loves you for who you are,' Sam thought to herself. Though she found it slightly funny how Clover was still crazy about Blaine back then even after she found out that she had fallen in love with her enemy.

**In love with the enemy…**

Sam was all too familiar with the idea of falling in love with the enemy; in fact one could say she was an expert at it. Alex occasionally teased her about having a thing for bad boys, but unfortunately Sam knew it was true and the fact that her first boyfriend happened to be a terrorist who wanted to kidnap the U.S President and hold him for ransom didn't help either. Sam still chided herself for believing such an obvious lie that James had sprung on her, but she was too blind and too happy to even think that James would deceive her until it was too late.

'Now that I think about it, why was I so eager to fall in love in with him anyway?' Sam wondered. It was true that James was rather charismatic with his good looks, not to mention his British accent (though accents were mostly in Clover's department), and he was smart too, which was definitely a must in Sam's eyes. But that wasn't the real reason, because Sam was much too cautious to fall for a guy in such a short time. But then…what was it?

Thinking a little further back, Sam recalled feeling heartbroken a few days before she met James. She was only fourteen years old when she had her first heartbreak, and most girls at that age had experienced their first heartbreaks when they broke up with their first boyfriend and such. But she was a special case, because she didn't break up with a boy.

**He wasn't even a boy at the time. He was a grown man.**

Not only did she fall for the wrong kind of person, she fell for a man who was a top-of-the-line criminal. A former employee of WHOOP who went evil and was currently an enemy of WHOOP. The moment she first laid her eyes on him her breath was taken away by the powerful aura he gave off. A man with authority, intelligence, charm, and a quick wit to boot was enough to steal Sam's heart, and for a while she fooled herself into thinking that he felt the same way. But alas, the fates decided to play with her heart when she, Clover and Alex discovered that he was the criminal known as Tim Scam: an evil man with a horrible agenda. The only thing he saw in his eyes was revenge and revenge alone. Nothing else could stand in his way and that was the way he always wanted it. But what truly broke her heart was when they woke up trapped in a space pod, and upon discovering Scam's true intentions Sam had blatantly told him that he was just another terrorist. She was hoping he would say he was sorry, or simply say it was a joke at least, but there was no emotion on his face. No anger or sadness, he just stared at her and said absolutely nothing.

**He stared at her like he didn't care.**

It hurt her more than anything that he felt nothing for her, and she spent days and nights thinking about him even after they stopped his plan to evaporate the earth's water supply and threw him in prison. Sam thought she was over him, but even she had to admit that her falling for James so easily just five days after her discovery about Tim Scam proved that she wasn't completely over him.

'And I here am, thinking about the one man I try hard to forget about,' Sam thought bitterly as she repeatedly tapped her pencil on her desk. Thinking about her first encounter with Tim Scam felt like a dream she wished could forget.

"A dream…" Sam whispered to herself. Yes, that made sense. When she first met Tim Scam he had introduced himself as Jerry's replacement, Mac Smit. He had disguised himself as a man that didn't exist and as a dream that Sam had tried so hard to reach for, only for the illusion to be cruelly shattered by the reality that set in once she found out his true identity and motive. And even now, while Tim Scam spent his nights in prison, she wanted nothing more than to give him a chance to redeem himself and become a good person, but knowing Scam and his evil intentions, it was practically impossible. It was probably a dream that was never going to come true, and for a second Sam feared if she was going to pine over Tim Scam for the rest of her life.

The sound of a 'beep beep' went off before Sam was suddenly whooshed into the floor beneath her chair and she screamed while falling down the classic WHOOP tunnel. Sam landed right on the red (and very uncomfortable) couch. Alex and Clover weren't too far behind judging from their screams, and not a minute later the two girls landed right on the couch with their bodies at weird angles. A familiar chuckle came from Jerry's desk. "Good evening girls." Clover's face became red in anger before she jumped up and stormed over to Jerry's desk and slapped both her hands on the surface of his desk. "Jerry, of all times to whoop us, you choose TONIGHT?! I was on the best date of my life with Blaine and you ruined it!" Clover screeched. Jerry cleared his throat. "Yes, well Blaine is also a spy here at WHOOP so rest assured he will completely understand why your dinner had to be cut short," he said casually. Clover pouted as she sulkily walked back to the couch and sat between Alex and Sam. Alex gave Clover a sympathetic pat on the shoulder before turning to Jerry. "So what's the emergency Jer?"

Jerry pressed a button on his desk and a screen came up showing a huge lab. "Tim Scam has broken out of prison," he said getting to the point. Sam's breath caught in her throat. _He _broke out of jail again...she was going to have to fight against him once again. She repressed the butterflies that threatened to make her heart churn in excitement. "Again? You seriously need to tighten up the security around here Jer," Clover said crossing her arms, breaking Sam out of her thoughts. Jerry sighed. "I'll look into that Clover," he said before turning his head to the screen. "A new private research facility called the Hanz Facility had opened up about 6 months ago in Austin, Texas. There have been recent reports of a new elixir that has been recently invented that is intended to clone its user, and apparently many buyers from the black market are planning to get their hands on it. The CEO of the facility is Dr. Lana Hanz, and she has requested our assistance to help guard the elixir from any attempt to take it tonight. I also believe that is where Scam is heading as well."

Sam put a finger to her chin in thought. "If it's a cloning elixir, do you think Scam might be after it to improve his SCAMLAR invention?" She asked. "Excellent theory Sam," Jerry said. "It might just be his plan, but we can't be too sure. I want you girls to investigate and put a stop to Scam's plans if possible." Jerry said closing the screen and pressing another button on his desk, which brought up the spies' gadgets. "Now for your gadgets we have the Laser Lipstick, the Ice Queen Perfume, the Heat Sensor 6000 Infrared Motion Detector Sunglasses and the All Weather Umbrella. Good luck ladies." Jerry pressed the 'Eject Button' (a name Clover bitterly give it) and the girls screamed as the couch flipped them over and sent them on their way.

TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS

Showing up at the research facility in Austin was no problem, and security had let them in once they had shown proof of being with WHOOP. "This facility looks more like a prison with all the heavy security around here," Alex said as they were being escorted to the entrance of the Hanz Facility by one of the guards. The facility itself was heavily guarded with at least two hundred guards patrolling the every inch of the perimeter within and a small distance outside the large building. "Well Dr. Hanz invented something that even the black market wants to get their hands on, so this is probably necessary," Sam said. Stopping in front of the door the guard entered the security code on the entrance pad, granting them entrance and allowing the four of them to step inside.

"Greetings spies," a middle-aged woman with brown hair in a bun said. She appeared to be in her 50's. "I really appreciate you ladies coming all the way over here to help us, she said with a friendly smile and her Swedish accent." "It's our pleasure Dr. Hanz," Alex said. "We're more than happy to help." "Thank you very much girls," Dr. Hanz said with a grateful smile. "Though I wish the people who want to get their hands on my elixir knew the whole truth about my elixir," she said while shaking her head.

"Truth, what truth?" Clover asked looking around the guarded facility. "I guess whatever it is it's got to do with all these armed security guards," Sam said and turned to face Dr. Hanz. Said doctor nodded in agreement. "You see, the reports were correct when they said my elixir was complete. When I finished it I used small animals such as pigs, rats and rabbits to test the elixir out, to which all tests were successful," Dr. Hanz began. "I had originally created the cloning elixir because the government had privately funded my research, hoping my elixir would be used to multiply their armed forces in the near future, so once my tests on the animals were successful, I decided to use my elixir on human subjects that the government had provided for me, with the consent of the subjects themselves of course," Dr. Hanz added quickly.

"I'm guessing the results weren't quite as you had hoped," Sam said crossing her arms. "Unfortunately they weren't. Our first two subjects almost seemed like a success within the first three weeks. But on the fourth week not only were the subjects beginning to change behaviors, but their clones began to express aggressive behavior to the point where they began showing violence, which at first I found strange because the clones were so peaceful and tranquil, almost like children in the first week. But they soon became so violent and uncontrollable that they started to attack the guards, and that's when we had to put them down permanently. Since then, I have been working hard to correct the mistakes I made in the elixir, and from time to time I tested them on approved subjects, but the side effects on the subjects were different each time, though all were very drastic." Dr. Hanz looked at the girls. "I called you girls here because we are moving the elixir to a safer location where I can continue to fix the mess I have made, because if the black market or anyone else gets their hands on the elixir, not only will the elixir not work like they expected, but it could possibly harm or kill them, and I cannot allow that to happen. No matter whom it may be," Dr. Hanz said. "Please girls, I need you to guard the cargo bay where the elixir is being carried off before anyone gets to it."

"Wow...this just became a lot more serious than I thought," Alex said with a nervous tone. "Yeah, I mean who's crazy enough to volunteer themselves as a test subject?" Clover asked. "It's a scary thought, but there are people out there who will do anything to help their country even if means possibly sacrificing their lives," Sam said. "Alright Dr. Hanz, we'll protect it. Where is the cargo bay?" She asked. "It is in the E-wing, third hall on the left inside a basement. The elixir is inside a grey steel box," Dr. Hanz said.

Sam gave an affirmative nod. "We'll head there now." "Don't worry Dr. Hanz, we'll protect your elixir," Alex said with a thumbs and a grin. Preparing to be escorted to the cargo bay all machines and lights in the facility shut down, rendering everyone side and outside completely vulnerable to the darkness. "Crap, looks like someone's already here for the jackpot!" Clover said. "Everyone put on your Motion Detector Glasses and see if you can find anyone," Sam said. All three girls had put on their glasses. "Do you girls see anything or anyone?" "It could be someone from the black market," Alex said. "Or it could be Scam. Either way it looks like we're going to have to kick some ass tonight," Clover said with confidence. "Careful girls, we don't want to make any rash decision with this." "There! I see someone! I think he's heading straight for the cargo bay!" Alex pointed out while the intruder had elusively evaded the guards whom also night-vision goggles on. "Girls, I have night-vision goggles on me, so I will hurry to the power room. Please, don't let the intruder get to that elixir! I'm counting on you!" Dr. Hanz quickly headed straight for the power room in the B-wing basement. "Come on girls, we have to stop him," Sam said.

Breaking into the facility was so easy he almost laughed. "So much for heavy security," he said to himself with a smirk. "If memory serves me right E-wing is the place." Though he was one hundred percent sure he was correct. After all he had spent the past week surveilling the facility so he had the whole place mapped out in his brain. He had heard of the elixir merely a few hours after he broke out of prison and naturally he was intrigued, but after only one day of surveillance he had discovered the famous Dr. Hanz still hadn't perfected the cloning elixir. He had seen the way the subjects and their clones behaved and quite frankly he wasn't impressed. As a scientist himself he never would have made such trivial mistakes, especially when it came to important matters such as a cloning elixir.

**After all, Tim Scam was no amateur.**

Originally he had planned to survey the facility for its high-tech explosive cargo it was also holding, but upon discovering Hanz's little secret, he had a change of heart. "If anyone can perfect a cloning weapon, it's me," Scam said with a deep chuckle. His plan was flawless: break into the facility and take the cloning elixir and perfect it, thus enhancing it even more to make it the perfect boost for his SCAMLAR, and once his SCAMLAR was perfected, they would be unstoppable, and he would finally be able to get his revenge against WHOOP with no one to stand in his way.

"Ah, here we are." Scam stopped in front of the sealed doors that led to the cargo room. Using his own phaser changer gadget he turned the door's steel material into a passable object, and he slipped inside without a trace. The cargo bay was much smaller than he expected, and seeing that the cargo doors were still closed with no one inside it was clear the exporting operation hadn't started yet. 'Pathetic…' Scam smirked. They were idiots, but that idiocy had made this mission a whole lot easier. Looking around, he was quite amused to see that the elixir was in the same room with the explosives he originally had his eye on. It didn't make sense to put such an important elixir with dangerous explosives, but fortunately he spotted the silver crate that sitting at the corner of the room. Now this was so easy it was starting to become boring. "At least I don't have to deal with those annoying spies."

"You mean these annoying spies?" The voice Scam recognized as Alex's said from behind him as he turned around to face the spies. The lights suddenly shut back on and he could see the girls clear as day. "Speak of the devil and his whores appear," he mocked. "Hey! Who are you calling a whore?" Clover demanded, to which Scam snickered. "You see anyone else in the room, _Clover_?" He asked putting a sarcastic emphasis on the blonde's name. "Why I oughta-" Clover was cut off by Sam when the redhead put her arm in front of her. "Clover stop. Don't let him provoke you," Sam said. "Better listen to her Clover, after all we all know you're not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, so I wouldn't do anything I would regret later on." Scam smirked when Clover's face turned red from anger. "We know why you're here Scam, and we're not letting you get away with the cloning elixir!" Sam said pointing her finger defiantly at Scam, to which he raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like a challenge sweetheart, but if you want to waste your time searching for it then by all means, search away," he teased. Sam's eyes widened when she finally noticed the crates around them with the 'EXPLOSIVE' labels on them, and Alex and Clover noticed also. "That…is a lot of bombs," Alex said. "There has to be at least twenty crates of them in here!" "But if the elixir's in here, why would there be a bunch of explosives in here with them?" Clover asked. Sam had her eyes narrowed. "I don't like this. If we have to fight Scam then we have to be extra careful not to do anything that'll set these explosives off," Sam said when a silver glint caught her eye. There it was! The elixir was in that that silver box! Now if only they could get to it without getting attacked by Scam. Who knew what kind of trick he had up his sleeve. It was amazing that he got in without a single trace of evidence that he was even in the building and it only added to his genius, and even after all these years of fighting him there was still no telling what he was truly capable of.

**It was one of the many things Samantha Simpson found so fascinating about Tim Scam.**

"Girls, keep him distracted," Sam commanded before she dashed for the silver crate that was on the opposite side of the room. "Not so fast." Scam smirked taking out his catapult net pen and shooting it straight at Sam, trapping her and rooting her entire body to the cold metal floor. "Sammie!" Alex yelled. "I told you to keep him busy!" Sam pouted. "Sorry Sammie it happened so fast," Clover said apologetically. "Now now Sam, what on earth were you thinking? You know Clover and Alex don't have your quick wit," Scam said with his trademark smirk. Sam gritted her teeth. "This is nothing Scam. I will get out of this net and when I do it's going to be game over for you." Scam chuckled. "I'd like to see you try. That net won't budge even if you tried." It was always amusing to see Sam try so hard to outsmart him, even if she sometimes failed in the end, but he enjoyed their little game of cat and mouse wholeheartedly because despite him being outnumbered against the spies somehow it always came down to a battle of wits between Sam and him alone. A chess game to see whose smarts would allow them to come out as the victor, and only Scam was the scorekeeper. There were times where Scam succeeded and got away with his schemes (of course the schemes had nothing to do with revenge against WHOOP, he just needed a way to keep the game up), and there were other times when Sam had managed to use her own smarts to see through his plans and exploit their weaknesses and stop him before sending him to jail. It was a very pleasurable game, and it was partly the reason why he always made sure to keep her safe during their fights of course. Not to mention he loved igniting that fire that lied dormant inside of Sam. Seeing her convert from a proper and composed lady to a feisty hellcat that never backed away from a challenge never bored him and always kept him entertained and on his toes.

**It was one of the many things Tim Scam found so seductive about Samantha Simpson.**

He was forced to break out of his train of thought when Alex and Clover ran to Scam and both aimed roundhouse kicks at him, which he easily dodged. "Come on now. You two can't be _that _slow," he said in a mocking tone, and in the blink of an eye he had shot his net pen at both Alex and Clover, resulting in all three girls being netted to the metal floor. "Damn! Where's that security when you need 'em?" Clover demanded in frustration. "You'd think this area would be swarming with guards by now," Sam said while she still struggled against the strong net. "Sorry girls, I'd hate to make this a short trip, but unfortunately the three of you have made this too easy for me. It'd be a real shame if I didn't take the elixir as my grand prize for setting a record."

"You won't get away with this Scam," Clover said. "On the contrary, I think I just did," Scam countered with a chuckle and made his way to the elixir. He broke open the crate and smirked. "Excellent," Scam said with a victorious chuckle and held the elixir. It was a simple vial with a thick pink liquid inside. He smirked and placed it inside his coat pocket.

Alex struggled against the net before an idea came to her. Of course! She could just cut her way out of the net with the laser lipstick, release her friends then stop Tim Scam! 'Who said I didn't come up with good ideas,' she thought proudly. Reaching into the pocket of her spy suit she pulled out her laser lipstick. Meanwhile Sam had the same idea, just…with a safer method. 'Of course, the ice queen perfume! I'll just freeze my way out of this and problem solved!' Sam was about to reach into her pocket for the perfume when she saw a small light illuminate in Alex and Clover's direction. She let out a gasp when she saw that Alex was about to use the laser lipstick.

**Around a bunch of explosives.**

"Alex what are you doing!" Sam screamed. Slightly distracted from the sudden shout Alex turned to face Sam, with the laser still on. "What do you mean Sammie, I'm getting myself out of here and then I'm going to help you guys….OW!" In her slight second of carelessness Alex had cut her way through the net but accidentally grazed a part of her finger in the process, which caused her to drop the laser lipstick onto the floor. "Alex are you crazy? Turn that laser off before you burn a hole in our feet!" Clover shrieked, while barely dodging the laser that had gone in her direction. Fortunately the laser had missed Clover by a fraction of a centimeter, but the laser had gone past Clover and burned a hole in the bottom of one of the explosive crates, to which none of the girls had noticed. "I got it!" Alex exclaimed when she picked up the lipstick and turned it off. Setting herself free from the net she looked over the stack of crates to see that Tim Scam had the elixir in his hand and was heading to the exit. "Good job freeing yourself Alex, but the ice queen perfume would have definitely been a safer approach," Sam said once Alex had freed her and Clover. "Yeah…sorry guys, it seemed like a good idea at the time." Alex sheepishly scratched the back of her head and giggled, but quickly put on a serious face when the girls saw Tim Scam planning to leave. "Not so fast!" Clover exclaimed while charging at Scam. "Gee, you girls took a while to get out of those nets. You're definitely slacking," Scam mocked when he blocked a punch from Clover that was aimed for his face. "We'll see who gets the last work when you're behind bars!" Alex said before she also joined in the fight. Sam, too, was going to make a plan to put Scam in handcuffs when the sound of something fizzing made her stop in her tracks.

"What is that?" She wondered when she went to the direct source of the strange sound. "It's…coming from the box?" Sam gulped holding back the sinking feeling that was in her stomach and carefully opened the box. Now that she had gotten a good look at the box there was a small hole in bottom corner of the box, and the fizzing sound was the sound of a dynamite fuse lit up and was getting smaller by the second. In fact there were two fuses lit up that were connected to dynamites in the crate, and it didn't take long to realize that the minor laser lipstick accident Alex had created was going to create a catastrophic explosion.

"Guys stop we have to get out of here NOW!" Sam screamed with panic evident in her voice. At that moment she didn't care if Scam got away, and she didn't care if the elixir was lost in the process, but she would never forgive herself if Clover or Alex were harmed. "What are you talking about Sammie?" Alex asked. "We're tiring Scam out and we can-"

**BOOM!**

The sound of the dynamites detonating didn't even give the girls a chance to register was going on before the ceiling above began to cave in as a seismic impact from the explosions in the cargo bay. "We have to get out of here quick or we'll be crushed in here!" Clover screamed quickly dodging the debris that was falling from the ceiling. She and Alex were already heading for the only way out of there since the cargo doors were blocked by the debris. "Let's go!" Sam yelled, failing to see the large piece of debris that was falling straight down for her head. Scam quickly avoided the falling ceiling that was closing in on him, but when he looked in Sam's direction he saw a big chunk of the ceiling fall straight for her head. "SAM!" Without even realizing it, he had run straight to Sam and quickly pushed her forward, making sure that she was out of the way. Scam saw Sam fall forward the floor but quickly get back up, and he knew that she was safe for the time being, but the chunk of ceiling hit him directly on the head, rendering his entire body numb before he fell unconscious. Hearing Scam call out her name was surprising but feeling herself being pushed forward got her off guard before she fell to the floor. Quickly standing up and turning around she widened her eyes when she saw Tim Scam lying on the floor unconscious with blood pouring out from his head.

**Tim Scam had taken a hit to the head to save her life.**

"Sam what are you doing! Get out of there now!" Alex yelled from the door. "Scam is hurt!" Sam yelled back. "So then leave him! We'll be better off with him out of our lives!" Clover screamed, though the explosions were beginning to deafen her voice. 'Out of our lives…but…I don't want that.' Sam's heart immediately clenched in pain at the mere thought of never seeing Tim Scam again. He may have been a criminal, but it didn't mean he deserved to die.

**Besides, she didn't see the point of living her life if he wasn't in it.**

"Go find Dr. Hanz and get her out of here!" Sam commanded. "We're not leaving you Sammie!" Clover yelled back. "Go now! I'll be fine!" Sam yelled before running over to Scam. Taking out the All Weather Umbrella she prayed the gadget would be effective against the large amounts of falling debris, but she was going to take her chance. Activating the gadget the umbrella formed a shield around her and Scam, letting the debris fall on top of them while keeping them safe. 'Thank goodness it's working,' Sam thought, but there was still no telling how long the umbrella would last. Looking at Scam's unconscious form she quickly ripped off a piece of her spy suit from her arm and used it as a wrap to put pressure on the bloody gash on his temple and his scalp. "Scam…why did you save me?" Sam asked him, though she obviously didn't get an answer. It confused her why he had risked his life to save her, but she was planning to get answers once he woke up.

**If he woke up…**

Carefully flipping Scam's body so that he was lying on his back, Sam quickly took off his trench coat and saw the minor and bruises on his left arm. Sam assumed it was from blocking Alex and Clover's kicks and punches, but the most noticeable thing she noticed was that Scam's right arm was lightly covered in a pink liquid with a few shards of broken glass under it. "The elixir…" Sam whispered. The vial must have shattered when Scam fell to the ground after protecting her, therefore accidentally spilling it on his arm. 'It explains the shattered glass on the ground.'

Using his trench coat Sam wiped the elixir off his arm before tossing it to the side. "I need to get out of here. He needs to go to a hospital." Looking up it was clear that the area around them had finished collapsing, but the only thing Sam could see around her was debris. "Clover and Alex should be fine now. They'll get here soon and everything will be alright," Sam tried to reassure herself. Sam didn't know how long it had been now, but the explosions had finally stopped and the fatigue of the whole event was starting to get to her. If she didn't know any better she would say that was the most risky mission she had been on. Feeling drowsy she fought to keep herself awake, but eventually the drowsiness took its toll on Sam's mind and body, causing her to go unconscious as well.

It was an nearly hour later when Sam and Scam were dug up from underneath the remains of the cargo bay by WHOOP agents, and seeing Sam unconscious with an equally unconscious and very bloody Tim Scam sent Clover and Alex into a frenzy. "Sammie!" Clover screamed while the redhead was carefully being placed on a stretcher by WHOOP paramedics. "This is all my fault," Alex said remorsefully. "If I didn't make such a stupid decision to use the laser lipstick around a bunch of dynamites none of this would have happened." She cried on Clover's shoulder. "Don't be so hard on yourself Alex," Jerry said. "We'll send Sam and Tim Scam to the WHOOP medical wards immediately, though from the looks of it I would say Sam hasn't suffered any major injuries, so you have nothing to worry about," Jerry said with a comforting smile. Clover and Alex nodded before the three of them went in the helicopter. The medical helicopter with Sam and Scam inside departed first with the WHOOP helicopter behind them.

In the midst of the chaos everyone had failed to notice that Tim Scam's trench coat was left behind among the scattered debris. The elixir that been smeared on it slowly began to churn, before it moved itself completely on the ground and began to form the shape of a human body.

TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS

"Are you sure you're okay Sammie? Is there anything I can get you? Like a glass of water or an extra pillow?" "Alex I told you I'm fine. The doctor just said the lack of oxygen from staying under the umbrella too long got to my head, so it's nothing major," Sam said. Currently the girls were in the medical wards at WHOOP where Sam and Tim Scam were being treated. Luckily Sam only had minor cuts and she was patiently waiting for the doctor to come back in her room to give her permission to leave. Alex also received treatment for her grazed finger though it was nothing painkilling ointment and gauze couldn't fix. "Still, I'm really sorry. All of this happened because of my stupid plan," Alex said with regret in her tone. Sam smiled, knowing that Alex's apology was sincere. "It's alright Alex. You did your best and that's all that matters." "Yeah, I mean you only blew up half the facility but there's no need to beat yourself up over it," Clover said giving Alex a pat on the back.

"…you're not helping Clover," Alex said. "Like I said, it's alright. But I'm more concerned about why the elixir was in the same cargo bay with so many dynamite crates," Sam said. "Don't know, but Jerry is speaking to Dr. Hanz about it now. Apparently they weren't supposed to be there or something like that," Clover said. Sam nodded before another thought came to her head. "Um…do you guys happen to know Scam's condition?" Sam asked, and if Clover didn't know any better it almost sounded like Sam was shy about it just from mention his name. "Don't know, didn't check on him, but he looked really bad when we dug you two out. I think he's in the hall across from you," Clover said before she smirked. "Why? Are you worried about him?" She teased. "O-of course not! I just need to make sure he's alright since I did make sure he got out of there too, unlike some people," Sam said sticking her tongue at Clover. "I can't believe you were just going to leave him there to die!" Sam said with a reprimanding tone. "Sorry Sam, but you know how that guy is," Clover said with a shrug. Sam rolled her eyes. "Of course I know Clover, but if we left Scam to die we wouldn't be any better than he is," Sam said crossing her arms. Clover pouted. "I guess you're right..."

The doctor came into the room and told Sam she was free to go. "Well Sam, I'm gonna head home. Blaine's outside waiting for me, I'm glad you're feeling better Sam! See ya tomorrow!" Clover waved goodbye as she headed out. Alex shook her head before turning to Sam. "Hey Sam…again, I'm really sorry." "For the millionth time it's alright Alex." Sam said as she stood up from the bed. She gave Alex a tight hug and gave her a sisterly smile. "The worst is over now, so it's no big deal." Alex gave her a smile. "Alright Samme...well hey let's walk back to the villa together and get some shut eye," she offered. "Actually Alex, I need to stay here and ask Jerry a few questions before I go so it might take a while. Go on ahead, I'll see you tomorrow at Mali-U," Sam said with an apologetic smile. "Alright Sammie see you tomorrow." Alex gave one more hug to Sam before she went out the room to go home.

Sam sighed to herself. 'Worst Monday ever...' she thought. She was going to leave soon as well, but she had to make a quick stop first, and it wasn't to Jerry's office. Walking out the room Sam made her way to Tim Scam's room.

The quiet 'beep' of the heart monitor was the only sound in the room where Scam was currently in. He was lying on his bed with a few IV's attached to his arm with a thick amount of gauze wrapped around his head where the debris had hit him. His face also suffered some cuts. Without saying a word Sam sat in the chair next to his bed and gently placed her hand over his. "Scam…I…I have no idea why you risked your life to save me. I mean…we're supposed to be enemies after all," Sam whispered. "But I came here to thank you, and I doubt you can hear me, but I appreciate you taking the hit for me. You saving me instead of trying to hurt me used to be a dream of mine once upon a time, and somehow it feels like a fairytale to me, no matter how off that sounds." Sam giggled a bit. Her grip on his hand tightened a bit. "Scam…no, Tim…it's been five since we first met, and everyday I've tried so hard to forget about you, but the more I look at you the more I realize it's impossible for me to do that. Even after you broke my heart, I tried dating boys that were actually my age, but each time I could only see your face." Sam looked up at Scam's face. "Tim, what did you for me was so brave, and I'm only telling you this because I know you can't hear me, but I've always loved you, and I still do. I know we're supposed to be enemies, but I don't care...and the thought of losing you nearly gave me a heart attack, and it made me realize that I can only get so many chances before you slip out my life for good." Sam took a deep breath before locking her eyes with Scam's closed ones. "Scam, what I'm trying to say is, I love you, but since you can't hear me this confession is almost meaningless...which is why when you wake up, the first thing I'm going to do when I see you is confess to you properly. If you reject me, or even laugh at me, it'll hurt, but at least I'll know I used the chance to tell you the one thing I've been trying to hold back for years." Raising Scam's hand to her lips she gently kissed it.

"Until then...I'll be waiting for you."

TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS

Stepping in her room from the shower Sam quickly put on her underwear and green nightgown before crawling into bed. Alex and Clover were already in their rooms sleeping. Sighing to herself, she pulled the covers over her and looked at the clock. It was 3:47 AM. 'What a long night…' Sam thought to herself. 'Not to mention I have that test tomorrow, and I barely got any studying done at all.' Oh well, she would just have to get up an hour early to cram for her test. Looking out the window and at the full moon, she felt herself relax and closed her eyes. Letting the sound of the soft autumn wind outside soothe her, it didn't take long for her to fall into a peaceful slumber.

Lurking outside the spies' villa was the shadow of a mysterious figure discreetly climbing up onto the balcony. Peering inside the person could see the object of his affections sleeping soundly, with the moonlight shining on her porcelain skin and long and silky red hair. 'Like an angel…' the mysterious person smirked to himself and easily unlocked the glass door to Sam's room. Sliding open the door he crept up to Sam's bed and watched her. She was always adorable but watching her sleeping innocently was so…tempting, and being able see her face so closely made him feel like the luckiest man in the world. Of course, he was planning to do much more than watch her sleep in the future, but for now, having her next to him was enough for him. He smiled to himself. Walking to the other side of the bed he casually but silently climbed into the bed and gently wrapped his arm around Sam's slim waist. He chuckled a bit when Sam snuggled against him so that her back was pressed against his muscular chest. Gently placing his nose in her hair he inhaled her sweet and feminine scent. 'Strawberries...' he smirked. Being able to smell her tempting scent while she was in his arms was something he was looking forward to from now on. "Sweet dreams Samantha," he whispered before he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Waking up with a yawn Sam rubbed her eyes and looked at her clock. '7:25…I have time.' Her Quantum Physics test started at 9AM so she had at least an hour to study. She sat up from her bed only to see a muscular arm wrap itself around her waist and pull her down.

…**wait, there was someone in bed with her?**

'W-who is in my bed?!' Sam thought in panic. Feeling the stranger stir Sam slowly turned her head only to be face to face with a sleeping _Tim Scam_. The man himself was in her bed…he was in her bed!

**He was in her bed!**

Feeling someone move Scam opened his blue-green eyes and was greeted with the angelic (and shocked) face of Samantha Simpson. 'I could get used to this,' he thought with a smirk. "…morning," he said cheekily.

"…AHHHHHHHH!" Screaming and jumping from her bed Sam backed herself up against the balcony door. "S-Scam! What are you doing here?!" She demanded. "I was sleeping," Scam responded as-a-matter-of-factly. "Why are you in my bed?! Why aren't you at WHOOP?! Where did your injuries go?! And how did-"

"Easy there Sam, I can only answer one question at a time," Scam said lazily stretching, and Sam blushed seeing how every inch of his muscular torso moved. "Once you calm down I'll answer all the questions you want. But first, where's your bathroom? I need to shower," Scam said casually before pulling the covers off of him and standing up from the bed, and as soon as he did, all hell broke loose. Widening her eyes Sam quickly covered her eyes with her hands. "Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my GOSH!" She repeatedly screamed.

"Sammie are you okay?! What's going on?" Alex yelled busting into Sam's room along with Clover. Both the girls had gotten into a fighting stance but the second their eyes landed on Scam their bodies went slack in surprise and their jaws dropped. Scam looked at them with a raised eyebrow. "Good morning girls," he said with a mischievous smirk. "Oh...my...god." Alex said with a huge blush on her face. "T-T-Tim Scam?!" Clover shrieked. "What are you doing here!"

"And why the _hell_ are you naked?!"

* * *

><p>A naked Tim Scam...just let that thought sink in ;D<p>

Like I said above if you compare this chapter to the prologue and is still confused, first of all I want to apologize for not making it clearer, but the prologue is set in the present while this chapter is a 3 week flashback (as stated above before the chapter started) everything that is to happen from now on is basically going to lead up to the event in the prologue. Hopefully it makes more sense now!

But please, if you feel like something is still missing feel free to leave a review and state your opinions (constructive criticism of course). Anyway, the next chapter is going to be much more interesting and hilarious, and I'm already working it so leave a review and tell me what you think so far!

Until next time my lovelies~


	3. Chapter 2

I planned to upload this chapter like two days ago but unfortunately college didn't allow that :/ I've got my A/N at the bottom so I'll see you down below :)

I completely forgot to add the disclaimer so I'll do that now so I don't get sued XD

**Disclaimer: I don't own Totally Spies or any of it's characters.**

* * *

><p>"You're naked…oh my gosh you're naked," Alex stuttered while covering her eyes shamefully. "Sam just what in the hell was Tim Scam doing your bed <em>naked<em>?!" Clover screamed. "I don't know Clover! I just woke up and there he was! I'm just as confused as you are!" Sam shrieked. She still had yet to move her hands from her eyes because the image of a very muscular and very naked and _very_ well-built Tim Scam was permanently burned into her mind. Clover shook her head rapidly before she stormed past Scam and stopped in front of Sam before she took her hands in her own. "Sam…I know you used to have a thing for him but I didn't know you would go this far!" Clover hissed, making sure that Scam didn't hear her. "I mean _hello_, he's a bad guy who constantly tries to kill us and Jerry!" "Clover you think I don't know that?" Sam hissed back. "I'm not desperate enough to do such a thing!" Sam said before Clover gasped. "Oh no…you don't think he could have…you know…" Clover hinted. "No! I would have definitely noticed if he had tried to do _that _while I was sleeping! Wait…why are we even talking about that?!" Sam whispered with a hint of a blush on her cheeks. "Excuse me ladies," Tim Scam said trying to get their attention, but neither Clover nor Sam were paying attention to him. "Sammie I'm just trying to see exactly why Tim Scam of all people is in our villa butt naked and in your bed!" "Ladies…"Scam repeated, this time a little louder. "Clover if I knew the answer I wouldn't be as shocked as you are right now!"

"LADIES!" Scam boomed out, which made all three girl turn to him, while Sam was trying to maintain looking at Scam by his eyes and not _that_. "Ladies, I get your confused and all, but it's pretty drafty in here and I could use a shower. Where's your bathroom?" Scam asked. Clover scoffed, her shock quickly turning into disgust. "Oh really? Exactly what gives you the right to make yourself comfortable in _our _home?" She snapped. "Not to mention this could be another one of your heinous ways to lower our guard so you can attack us in our state of shock," Sam concluded. Scam raised an eyebrow and chuckled showing his amusement. It was funny listening to the girls make such ridiculous accusations, let alone attempt to put up a brave front in front him when clearly his current nude state was making the girls both blush and flustered. But of course Sam's reaction was the one reaction he found truly priceless.

"Girls, seeing that I'm completely _stripped _of any weapons or gadgets can clearly prove that I'm not trying to kill you," Scam said chuckling at his little pun. "I'll tell you what, if you let me shower I'll explain everything once I'm finished, okay?" Scam asked putting his hands in a pacifying manner. "Girls what do we do? Should we trust him?" Alex asked with an unsure tone in her voice. Sam put a finger to her chin in thought regarding their little dilemma. It did seem like Scam was harmless despite being in her bed naked, and just that thought alone brought an unwanted shudder to her. But there were a lot of questions that Tim Scam needed to answer, and from the looks of it there wasn't going to be another opportunity. Looking at Clover and Alex, Sam nodded before turning her eyes to Scam. "The bathroom is in the second room on the left, but don't try anything funny Scam. We're watching you," Sam warned. Scam raised an eyebrow before he smirked devilishly. "I had no idea you were such a naughty girl Samantha, but if you plan to watch me while I shower then by all means…watch." Seeing Sam's face turn as red from embarrassment was enough to make Scam smirk in amusement before he went to the bathroom.

Once the girls heard the shower turn they felt the tension that was sitting in the air finally settle down. "Are you sure this is a good idea Sam?" Alex asked her friend. "For all we know this could be a trap, so wouldn't it be better to simply call Jerry and have him throw Scam back in prison?" "It would be best Alex, but don't you find it strange that Tim Scam is out of the hospital not even twelve hours after the lab accident?" Sam asked. "Besides I find it odd that there isn't one scar on his head where he was hit, and that raises enough suspicion as it is. If he's offering to answer any questions we have, I say we take advantage of that," Sam said with a confident tone. Alex and Clover and looked at each other, knowing that the redhead had a good point. Despite the rude intrusion Scam had no weapons on him, which meant that any chance to trap and harm them was slim to none. "Alright Sammie, we'll go along with it for now," Alex began, "but if that guy tries to do anything crazy we're calling WHOOP. No questions asked," Clover finished. Sam smiled and hugged her two best friends. "Thanks girls, you're the best," she said gratefully. "Um guys, if Scam came in Sammie's room naked, that means he won't have any clothes on him when he get out!" Alex said panic evident in her voice. "Oh my gosh you're right! I'll go buy him some real quick," Sam said.

TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS

Running back to the villa from the nearest Mali-U clothing store Sam took out the black t-shirt, jeans and black sneakers she bought for Scam. "It's not the best looking, but hopefully it will fit," Sam said to herself, though there was a small part of her that was hoping that Scam would like it, and since he always wore black Sam figured that it was his favorite color. Another part of her remembered the time when she bought him that blue cashmere sweater from Paris, since she assumed that blue was his favorite color at the time. "That seems so long ago," Sam whispered to herself as she unlocked the door and stepped inside. The scent of pancakes and sausages filled her nostrils which made her growling stomach remind her of her hunger. Closing the door behind her she went to the kitchen and saw Alex finish up the breakfast plates. "Wow Alex! Pancakes, sausages and even a fruit bowl. That culinary class is really paying off," Sam said with an impressed smile. "It sure is, now you two can't make fun of my cooking ever again!" Alex said giggling. "Don't worry Alex we still have your horrible driving to be scared about," Clover teased. Watching the two playfully bicker Sam giggled. "I'll leave you two alone," she said. Going into the hallway Sam stopped in front of the bathroom door, and quietly knocked. Holding the small shopping back in her arms Sam almost expected Scam to not answer while assuming he had already made his escape, but the opening of the bathroom door cut her thoughts completely. Seeing Scam with nothing but a towel around his waist made Sam's face turn red from embarrassment. "H-here," she began with a stutter while keeping her eyes glued to her feet, "I bought you some clothes, since I assumed you didn't have any on you," she said. Sticking her arms straight out, Sam extended the bag out to him while trying her hardest not to make any contact with him.

Watching Sam trying to avoid eye contact with him was so adorable, and Scam could clearly see the pink that was adorning her cheeks. It was obvious that Sam had never been with a man before, since her reaction to his nudity was that of an innocent maiden, but that was how he preferred her to be.

**Untouched and unclaimed.**

Taking the bag from her hands Scam gave Sam a pat on the head. "Relax Sam I don't bite…that hard," Scam said with a mischievous smirk before retreating into the bathroom and shut the door behind him, leaving a flustered Sam standing there with a blush. "That…that…that insufferable jerk!" Sam hissed before she stomped back into the kitchen. "You okay there Sam?" Clover asked seeing Sam's flustered face. "That guy didn't do anything to you did he?" She asked. "No Clover I'm fine," Sam with a reassuring smile. "I can't wait to dig in this food," she said looking at the four plates of food. "Wow Alex I'm amazed you even cooked for Scam. I thought you would want him to starve to death," Sam said with a giggle. "Oh come on I'm not that heartless," Alex said. "Says the one who wanted to leave him at that lab," Clover said while looking at her nails. "Hey at least I didn't admit that our lives would be better with him out of our lives!" Alex said with a small glare at Clover. The blonde scoffed in response. "It's not like I was lying," she said casually. "Girls, now isn't the time to argue about that issue," Sam said sitting at the table. "Scam is alive, and somehow he found his way here so all we can do for now is get some answers out of him," she said. Clover sighed. "You're right Sammie," she said.

"I think this is a good time to give a proper good morning. Don't you think?" Tim Scam asked making his way into the kitchen, wearing the clothes Sam had bought him. All three girls turned to him and Sam couldn't stop herself from smiling. 'They fit him perfectly,' she thought to herself while admiring the way that the black t-shirt showed his muscular torso without being too tight. "It sure smells good in here, is there room for one more?" Scam asked casually strolling to the table and sat in the chair next to Sam. "I made enough for everyone, so don't worry," Alex said rather awkwardly, not sure what to make of the situation. It wasn't everyday that the girls would have breakfast with one of their enemies, let alone their most dangerous one. "Well here you guys ago, strawberry pancakes with sausages and a tropical fruit bowl," Alex said setting up the kitchen table with orange juice and giving everyone their plates. Looking at his plate Scam raised an eyebrow noticing there was a bigger portion of fruit than the pancakes and sausages. He figured it must have been a girl thing to eat more fruit and less meat, but his stomach was growling and it all looked good so he took the liberty of taking a bite out of his pancakes. "It's not bad," Scam said after swallowing. "Who made this?" He asked. "I did," Alex chirped. "It's pretty good," Scam admitted. Though he was disappointed it wasn't Sam's cooking, he had admit Alex's cooking wasn't bad. Alex giggled. "At least someone isn't afraid to appreciate it," she said.

Sam cleared her throat. "It's good, but I say we get down to business," Sam said looking at Scam. "Why are you here?" Scam swallowed another piece of pancake before he looked at Sam dead in the eye. "To thank you for saving my life," he said simply. "If you hadn't stayed behind to stay with me I wouldn't have the chance to be reborn in this world," he said making Sam raise an eyebrow. "I appreciate you thanking me and all, but you definitely took a weird approach at it," she said. "Yeah, and in case you didn't already know, sneaking into a girl's bed is totally inappropriate, let alone completely in the nude!" Clover exclaimed while she waved her fork at Scam in a disapproving manner. Scam chuckled. "I'll keep that mind. I'll make sure to wear some sweatpants next time," he said giving Sam a wink, which made the redhead blush in turn while shaking her head at any sensual images that threatened to occupy her thoughts. Seeing Sam blush like that was rather surprising to Clover, but then again she should have seen it coming from a mile away. 'Looks like she isn't over him after all…' Clover thought. Looking at Scam she asked her own question. "I don't get it, even if you didn't plan to kill us, you clearly had Sam in the palm of your hand, yet you didn't attempt to try anything," she pointed out, which made Sam nearly choke on her sausage. How dare Clover even come up with a statement like that! It was scary enough to find Tim Scam in her bed with her, but the mere thought of him actually attempting to touch her in any kind of way frightened her.

**Though the image of him touching her both frightened and thrilled her.**

Scam raised an eyebrow. "I may be a lot of things but I'm not a rapist," he deadpanned making the girls sigh in relief. Pulling herself together Sam continued. "Scam, you said that if I hadn't stayed behind you wouldn't have been 'reborn' in this world," Sam began, "care to explain what you mean by that?" She asked. Sipping his orange juice, Scam gave Sam a serious look. "Simple. I'm going to quit being a villain and live my life as a new person," he said. The sound of forks clattering against plates echoed throughout the kitchen, and all three girls had involuntarily dropped their forks out of shock. It was needless to say that they had received the surprise of their lives. "You're WHAT?!" Alex and Clover screamed, while Sam was staring at Scam with her mouth open. Scam chuckled deviously and looked at Sam dead in the eye. "I said that I'm done being a villain. As in I'm no longer going to attempt to hurt you girls or Jerry for that matter," he said with a casual shrug of his left shoulder. A long silence ensued after that, and it felt like an eternity before any of the girls was able to recover from their state of shock and speak up.

"…okay it's official, Tim Scam has gone bonkers," Alex began, "but he did take a huge blow to the head, so we probably should have seen this coming," she said in a defeated tone. Of course that had to be the reason, why else would Tim Scam of all people say such a crazy thing? "Very funny Scam, but we're not stupid," Clover said. "Do you really expect us to believe such a thing? Clover asked while she looked at Scam with nothing but disbelief in her eyes. Scam snickered. Of course he didn't expect Alex and Clover to believe him, and quite frankly he didn't give a damn whether those two did or not, because all that mattered was Samantha's opinion. Turning his attention to the redhead he locked his blue-green eyes with her emerald ones. "Sam, you're the smartest of the group, what do you think?" He asked while ignoring the insulted scoffs that came from Clover. Sam gulped, not knowing how to react to such a declaration. To be honest she didn't believe him when he had said that for the first few seconds, but seeing his heated stare penetrate into her eyes like that made her more uncertain than anything. It unnerved her, made her cautious of what his next move might be because this was _Tim Scam_, and he was a genius who used any kind of measure to achieve his goals and get what he wanted. But there something in his eyes that seemed almost…honest, and for reason Sam couldn't find herself to think he was lying. After all, if Tim Scam wanted to kill them, he would have done so already because now that she had thought about, he already had opportunities to kill them, and there was no way he would pass them up, which only meant one thing…

"…I think he's telling the truth," Sam said meekly, knowing that Clover and Alex would scold her for saying such a thing. "WHAT?!" Clover screamed. "Sam have you gone nuts? This is a top notch criminal we're talking about here, and a smart one at that!" Alex said which made Scam smirk at the compliment. "Are you really going to fall for his trap?" She asked in a panicked manner. Sam sighed to herself. If her best friends were going to try to argue with her with that point alone then she had no choice but to say it.

"Girls, I already know that Tim Scam is a criminal, but what do you think we're doing right now?" Sam countered. "What do you mean Sammie?" Clover asked with confused laced in her tone. "Clover you just asked me if I'm going to fall into his trap, but look at us! We're having breakfast with the very man we're supposed to have thrown in prison by now with our guards completely down. If Tim Scam wanted to kill us he would have done so already. Because as far as I'm concerned, we're already in his trap," Sam countered. Upon hearing that, Clover and Alex completely fell silent, letting Sam's words sink in. As much as they hated to admit it, Sam was right.

Tim Scam was one of their most evil enemies, if not the most evil. He had done so many things to try to sabotage their lives before going in for the kill, including using their own mothers against them with a mind control corsage, and that was only some of his crimes. They could have gone for hours listing the crimes Scam had committed, and that was a good enough reason to fear and hate him. But even Clover and Alex had to admit that Scam risking his life to save Sam was very heroic of him, and for that reason alone they owed him their gratitude for saving their best friend. That was probably a good reason to take Scam for his word, but it didn't mean they weren't still cautious about Scam though.

"You're right Sammie," Alex said looking at Scam. "Look Scam, right now we have a very good reason not to trust you, but this time we're going to let it slide since you did save Sam's life." "And we won't tell WHOOP for now, but if you dare try to pull anything on us we will stop you and throw you back in prison," Sam warned Scam with an authoritative look in her eyes. Seeing her eyes spark with a cute little spunk Scam chuckled.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS

It had been at least ten minutes since Sam had been staring blankly at the last question on her Quantum Physics exam. Thanks to Tim Scam and his...unlikely visit she barely had five minutes left to cram for her exam, though as soon as she had managed to get to the final question a certain someone ransacked her thoughts…again.

Tim Scam had actually agreed to stay in the villa while the girls were in their classes, but Clover had assumed that he would be gone the second they left with Alex adding that he might blow the entire villa up while taking his leave. Though for some odd Sam couldn't bring herself to think about him doing that, even though she knew what he was capable of. It was strange, yesterday she would have thrown Scam in prison without even giving him the chance to explain his reason for being in her home, but the sincere look he was giving her the whole time put a stop to any rational thinking as a super spy. Even when she found him in her bed she remembered the harmless and, dare she say it, innocent look he was giving her as if he intended to do no harm to her. But the main emotion Sam felt when she felt him (besides shock) was relief. She had seen Scam's condition before she left WHOOP headquarters, and like Clover had said that night his physical condition looked really bad. There were a few cuts and scrapes on his, with a thick amount of gauze wrapped around his head, but Sam had seen the huge gash the chunk of ceiling left on his head, and she was positive it was supposed to leave a mark.

'Wait a minute…come to think it, I didn't even see a scar anywhere on his head. Not even a few scars on his face,' Sam thought suspiciously. Scam may have had a quick recovery but it was practically impossible to not have a scar left on him, in fact there should have been at least some stitches on him since it wasn't even twelve hours since the accident, which brought up another question in Sam's mind.

'If Scam escaped from the WHOOP hospital a doctor or nurse would have definitely noticed by now,' she thought. If that was the case then Jerry would have definitely called him to give them a warning about Scam's escape, but since they had neither received a call nor been whooped, obviously that wasn't the case. 'Unless Scam left a hologram back in the medical wards,' Sam guessed. He was notorious for fooling Jerry with that trick and it worked all the time, but it still didn't explain why Scam would dare show up in her room naked and declare that he was going to quit doing all criminal acts for good, which brought even more confusion to Sam.

Sighing to herself for bringing up more questions than answers, Sam finished the last question on her exam and stood up to submit it to her professor. Saying her humble farewell to professor who gave her a polite nod, she exited the lecture hall and stepped outside only to be greeted by a soft cool breeze that flowed through her hair and gently blew her light green dress up. 'Good thing I'm wearing leggings,' Sam thought. "You look beautiful," a cool male voice said from behind her. Sam turned around to see Scam leaning against the wall with his muscular arms crossed while looking at her with a cheeky smirk and mischievous look in his eyes. He was still wearing the clothes Sam had bought him but she noticed that he looked even better in the broad daylight.

"Scam what are you doing here? You agreed to stay in the villa!" Sam hissed walking up to him. Scam shrugged. "I got bored. Besides I never stay one spot for too long," he said with a smirk. "Scam you need to go before someone sees you," Sam said looking around at the students were passing by. "Um…Sam, in case you haven't noticed this is a university. No one gives a damn if I'm here or not. I'm a just another person to them," Scam said. Sam pouted knowing that he was right. Scam chuckled and tapped her nose with his finger. "You're adorable when you pout like that," he said which made Sam's cheeks turn pink in embarrassment. "Must you say such embarrassing things?" She asked. "If it gets you to react like that then yes, I'll see it as many times I need to," he said with a smirk.

Sam raised an eyebrow noting how strange he was acting lately. There was no way Tim Scam would be infatuated with her, even though that thought made her heart clench in pain, but she noticed his strange behavior ever since that morning which involved him calling her beautiful and the large amount of pleasurable teasing he was giving her. Sam had to guess that it was a result of the hard hit on his head. 'Maybe it left a permanent emotional scar on him,' Sam thought to herself. It would definitely explain the sudden abnormal change of behavior in Scam. For all she knew he could have suffered much more internal damage, which meant that she had another few questions to ask him. Biting her lip Sam looked up at his taller frame. "Scam, I know it's too much to ask, but do you think you could spare a moment to answer a few questions for me?" Sam asked while hoping that he wouldn't laugh in her face and tell her that he had answered enough questions.

"Sure, I'll answer any questions you have for me," Scam said, surprising Sam yet again. "Oh…okay…let's go the cafeteria then," She said.

TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS

"So, what did you want to ask me?" Scam asked while he and Sam were sitting across from each other at a two-seat table. Sam had bought herself a small turkey sandwich and protein shake and Scam a soda and cheeseburger with a side of fries since she already knew he didn't have a wallet on him. "Scam I want to get straight to the point," Sam began, "I think you might be suffering an emotional trauma or something of the sort," she said. Scam raised an eyebrow and looked at her in question. "Exactly what makes you think that?" He asked. "Because you're acting strange!" Sam said. "Since this morning you have been showing signs of abnormal behavior, and I think it's safe to say that you're going through a serious emotional or psychological trauma," Sam said. Scam chuckled in amusement before setting his soda down on the table.

"I see, but care to explain what you mean by 'abnormal behavior'?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Sam bit her lip timidly, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Scam, and looked at him with a gaze not of a super spy, but of a shy and innocent little girl. "Well…you…I….you keep calling me beautiful!" She blurted out while her face was turning even redder by the second. "Even during breakfast, you said you wanted to thank me. But you're Tim Scam! You never express gratitude to anyone, especially someone who is supposed to be your enemy." Sam said in a hushed tone, careful not to let anyone overhear their conversation. "What are you hoping to gain from this?" Sam asked. "…a second chance," Scam said with honesty evident in his tone. Taken aback a bit Sam looked into Scam's eyes. "A second chance?" She asked to which Scam nodded.

"When you survive a life or death situation it makes you think about your life and what you accomplished over the years, and when I thought about it, I never truly accomplished anything," Scam said. "I may have gotten away with many schemes and high criminal acts but that wasn't living." He ran his hand through his hair and sighed in slight frustration. "I'm thirty-years old and I have yet to understand what it really means to live my life the way I really wanted it to," he said. "I want to start over, start over and live a new life as a new me." Sam widened her eyes a bit, completely surprised by what Scam was saying. It never really occurred to her that for Tim Scam, living a life as a criminal was a double-edged sword. It was obvious he found thrill in causing ingenious terror among her, her friends, Jerry and WHOOP, but it also came with a price: loneliness.

Because of his ways, Scam was never able to experience a life that he wanted to life, including the opportunity to fall in love or settle down with a family. Though in order to do that Scam would have needed to find a nice woman who would fall in love with him despite his _many _flaws, and be able to accept him as a man and even as a former WHOOP employee and criminal.

**It was another thing she and Scam had in common.**

"I see…but, now that you've been reborn, what kind of life do you plan to live now?" Sam asked. Giving her the same penetrating stare that sent chills down her spine Scam spoke up with a gentle tone while tenderly taking her small hand in his. "I'm serious when I said I want to start over, but I don't want to do it alone." Sam bit her lip when he stroked her hand with his thumb. "I love you, and I want a life with you," he confessed.

TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS

Quickly shutting her bedroom door behind her, Sam leaned her back against the door with her heart thumping against her chest. Her so-called interrogation with Tim Scam had quickly turned into a confession which seriously caught her off guard, and even now his words were still ringing in her head.

'_I want a life with you.'_

In fact it caught her off guard so much that she had practically ran out the cafeteria and back to the villa not a minute after he said that. "It has to be a joke," she said trying to assure herself. "There's no way he would love me!" She said to herself while pacing back in her forth. Realizing her face was burning from the shock she went to the bathroom and splashed her face with the cold water to calm herself down. She looked up at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. "There's no way he's in love with me…there's no way, there's _absolutely _no way," she said to her reflection. "Tim Scam…in love with me? That's absurd," she laughed. "As if I would believe that!" She scoffed. But then, if she thought it was a lie…why was she smiling in glee?

"…why am I so happy?" Sam whispered to herself. "I have no reason to be," she said staring at her reflection. "He doesn't love me," Sam said ignoring the small tug of pain in her heart from saying those words. "Maybe Clover's right…maybe this is one of Scam's schemes," she said dejected. Turning away from the mirror she leaned against the edge of sink and took out her X-powder from her dress pocket. "I guess would be best to call Jerry after all…" she said.

"Sam? Sammie are you in here?!" She heard Alex's voice call out from the living room. Putting away her X-powder Sam exited the bathroom and greeted Alex. "I'm here Alex…is everything okay?" She asked. "I came to check up on you," Alex said and put her hands on Sam's shoulders in concern. "I was finishing up my jog when I saw you run out the cafeteria!" She said. "Did something happen?" Biting her lip, Sam looked away from her friend, not knowing how to explain Scam's confession to her. "It's…it's about Scam," she said making Alex gasp. "What did that creep do?" Alex asked. "I swear if he did anything to do you I'm gonna-"

"Whoa Alex relax! He didn't do anything, at least, not in a bad way…" Sam quickly interrupted while rubbing her arm up and down in a nervous manner. "You see…he…said he…wants to start a new life…with me," Sam said while her cheeks were turning pink. "Hmm…" Alex hummed scratching the back of her head. "I don't get it Sammie, why you?" She asked. "Um…because he…he said he loves me," Sam squeaked out so fast Alex almost had a hard time understanding what she was saying, but the second the words were able to register in her head Alex's jaw dropped. "You said he loves you?!" She yelled out in surprise. "Sammie, if he's saying that then clearly he's up to no good!" She said with a warning tone. Hearing Alex say that made Sam's face fall a bit from the disappointment that suddenly washed over her. Of course it had to be part of Scam's plan, otherwise why else would he make such a confession to her?

"Sammie?" Alex's voice snapped Sam out of thought. "Yes Alex?" "Are you okay?" Alex asked while gently taking Sam's hands and leading to her to the sofa where they both sat down. "Of course I'm alright Alex, but maybe Clover was right. We should probably call Jerry and tell him about Scam after all," Sam said while hiding the sadness in her tone. Alex stared at her best friend for a while without saying a word, and she may not have been the brightest bulb, but she could tell that Sam was obviously down about something, and that something had to do with Tim Scam.

"Sam…do you still have feelings for Tim Scam?" Alex asked softly, which made Sam's heart thump in her chest. "What do you mean Alex?" She asked making Alex raise an eyebrow. "I guess that's a yes…" Alex said with a gentle smile, making Sam sigh in defeat. "I'm sorry Alex…I know…" Sam licked her lips and took a deep breath. "…I know it seems pathetic that I'm still in love with Tim Scam, but I can't help it," Sam said. "Sammie there's nothing to be sorry about. I don't find it pathetic," Alex said patting Sam's back. "I highly doubt Clover would say the same thing, but Tim Scam was your first crush after all. For a lot of girls it's hard to forget about the first person you ever liked, or any firsts for that matter," Alex explained before looking at Sam seriously. "But what are you going to do about it? Personally, I think he's up to something, and calling Jerry would be the right thing to do," Alex said before looking at Sam. "…but you don't want to do that, do you?" She asked.

Feelings tears come to her eyes Sam sniffed knowing that Alex had nailed it. She really didn't want to call WHOOP even though it was something that she was supposed to do as a WHOOP agent, but Tim Scam's words were endlessly echoing in her head and it only added to the pain that she felt inside.

"No…I don't," Sam admitted quietly. Alex gave Sam a gentle hug. "I thought so," Alex said with a soft tone. "It's okay Sammie…if you don't want to call Jer, then I'll just look the other way," Alex said with a smile, and Sam smiled as well knowing how good of a friend Alex was. "Thank you so much Alex," Sam said. "I'll tell Jerry when the time comes, but for now…I just want to see where this goes," Sam said with a spark of hope in her voice. "If Scam's words prove to be true, then I'll be the happiest girl alive," Sam began, "but if it turns out to be a lie, then I'll call Jerry. No questions asked," Sam said with an affirmative nod. "That's the spirit Sam…but I'm guessing you don't want me to tell Clover about this," Alex assumed. "Not right now. I don't like keeping secrets from her, but I'll definitely tell her when the time is right," Sam said while breaking the hug. "Alright Sammie…this is between you and me!" Alex promised.

TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS

Avoiding Tim Scam turned out to be easier than she thought, though it was either that or Scam was giving her some space which Sam was grateful for, but after at spending the entire day in her room pretending to study was starting to get boring. There was nothing left to study for or no homework to do since she had finished doing those two hours ago, and now her stomach was growling out of hunger. Alex had respectfully given Sam some space for the day though she had occasionally came in to give her some snacks or to simply check up on her. Clover had been spending the day with Blaine after her classes were finished and was going to spend the rest of the night with him, so Sam was a little guilty that she felt relieved about not letting Clover see her in her current state. But the object of her distress hadn't made any form of contact with her since he had made his confession in the cafeteria, and at first Sam was beginning to feel…lonely.

**Six hours had passed and she was missing his presence already.**

Sighing to herself, Sam put her face in her hands in attempt to relax herself before she heard Scam and Alex speaking in the hallway. "Is she here?" She heard Scam ask and her breath got caught in her throat. 'Even hearing his voice makes me reacts like that,' Sam thought while a smile threatened to break onto her face. "She's in her room," Sam heard Alex say. "Scam, if you want to talk to Sammie I won't stop you, but she's my best friend, and if you end up hurting her even more than you already have, then I'll never forgive you." Sam smiled, happy at the fact that Alex cared about her so much. There was a brief pause before Scam spoke up. "Thanks Alex…and trust me, I'll make sure she never gets hurt again," Scam said seriously. Sam widened her eyes in shock, never expecting Tim Scam to say that, but if he said something like that to Alex…'Maybe, just maybe…'

**He really did love her.**

Sam put a hand over her heart to calm her down, and she jumped a bit when there was a soft knocking on her door. Gulping down her nervousness Sam went up to it and opened it. Standing in front of her was Tim Scam, staring at her with those deep blue-green eyes of his that never failed to mesmerize her.

"Hey," Scam said. "Can I come in? As you can see I'm fully clothed this time," he teased with a chuckle. Ignoring the blush that came to her face Sam quickly stepped aside to let Scam and closed the door behind him. Scam made himself comfortable and sat on the end of Sam's bed, while Sam avoided her bed altogether and sat on her desk chair. They sat in their spots without saying anything or looking at each other for at least two minutes, but to Sam's surprise it wasn't an awkward silence, but more of a comfortable silence. Just being able to sit with Tim Scam in the same room as her was enough to make her happy.

**It was something that she wanted to do everyday.**

Clearing her throat Sam finally spoke up. "…was there something you wanted to say?" She asked finally making eye contact with Scam, which he did the same. "Yeah…I wanted to see if you were okay," Scam said. "You sort of ran out the cafeteria around eleven o'clock and now it's about to be seven," he said not breaking his eye contact with Sam. "Oh, right…" Sam said awkwardly. "I'm sorry about that," she said meekly. "Don't be. I know it was a lot to take in," Scam said. Sam nodded. Another silence ensued for another couple of minutes before Scam spoke again. "I meant it Sam," he said seriously. Blinking in confusion Sam asked, "What do you mean?"

"I really do love you, make no mistake of that," Scam said seriously. "I know it seems like I'm lying, but I'm not…I've spent years thinking about how I could say it to you at the right time, and ironically I'm telling you this in your own home," he said with a chuckle. "…I know I don't deserve your trust or anything from you, but it's the truth."

Sam could feel her heart beat rapidly against her and for a second she was afraid it was going to burst. "Samantha, how do you feel about me?" Scam asked. A shiver went down Sam's spine from hearing him say her full name like that. "Scam, I don't really know what to say," Sam said while fidgeting with her fingers. Scam stood up and slowly stepped forward until he was looming over Sam. Giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead Scam got on his knees. "I don't mean to put pressure on you," he whispered. "But I want you to realize that I'm serious about you, and I can only hope you give me a chance," he said while taking her hands in his. Sam fell speechless from Scam's words, and looking into his beautiful eyes made her go weak at the knees, and at the back of her mind she figured she was lucky she was sitting down or she would surely have lost all feeling in her legs and stumbled over. "I…I….I love you too," Sam whispered before she could stop herself, though she didn't regret saying it because she knew it was true.

"I love you too Scam, and ever since I met you I've had feelings for you that stayed with me until this day," Sam said as a single tear came to her eye. Scam used his thumb to quickly wipe away the tear before it could fall. "I would kiss you, but I want to take it slow. I know this day was pretty crazy for you so I don't want to rush things…besides if I kissed you now you might run away from me again," Scam said with a smirk making Sam smile in embarrassment before she embraced him in a hug. "I love you Scam," she whispered. "Call me Tim," he said with a chuckle. "Saying my last name is a little informal don't you think?" He asked with a chuckle. Sam giggled. "Okay then…Tim," she said with a smile. Saying his name like that was something she was looking forward to.

TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS

Waking up in Tim's arms every morning brought a smile to Sam's face. Nearly a week had passed since she and Tim got together, and she had never felt so happy in her life. Tim Scam was holding up to his word by not scheming anything evil, and Alex was happy for her happiness and wished her the best, though she still warned Scam from time to time, but Clover was a slightly tougher to convince than Alex. The second the blonde had heard that Tim and Sam had begun dating, Clover was slightly surprised and even attempted to talk Sam out of it.

"Sam do you really want to do this?" Clover had asked her. "This is Tim Scam we're talking about here. How do you know he isn't clouding your judgment by pretending to like you so you can keep your guard down?" Sam had looked at her blonde friend. "Clover I know you're worried but I don't think he's lying," Sam said. "Sammie you're smarter than this. You should bail out now before you end up at the point of no return," Clover said. "Trust me Clover I know what I'm doing. I believe Tim, and I don't think he's going to do anything to us…or to me," Sam said.

"Alright Sam…but please watch your back, I have a bad feeling about this."

Clover had told her that the morning after Sam and Tim confessed to each other, and currently Sam was lying in her bed with her head resting on Tim's bare chest while listening to his heartbeat. Drawing circular patterns on his chest Sam giggled softly in content. 'I've been dreaming of this moment for so long," Sam whispered to herself. Not to mention the moonlight that was shining into her room made the night even more romantic. "Dreaming of what?" Tim's sleepy voice said. Turning her gaze to Tim's face she smiled. "Of this moment," she said. "I'm glad you accepted me Sam. It makes me realize that I actually have someone beside me that isn't trying to kill me," Tim said with a chuckle. "You always have something smart to say," Sam said while giving Tim a playful slap on his chest. "But you love me for it," Tim said with a teasing smirk.

There was a knock on the door before Alex's voice spoke up. "Hey Sammie, I hate to interrupt you guys but Jerry is calling Clover and he needs to talk to us about something urgent, so we need you in the living room," Alex said from behind the door. "I'll be there in a second," Sam replied while getting out the bed. "Duty calls Miss Super Spy," Tim said with a chuckle while he watched Sam brush her hair. "I suppose so," Sam said with a giggle. Putting the brush Sam went over to Tim and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll be back," she said before she exited her room and went to the living room. Ready to get straight to business she looked at Clover. "What's the situation?" Sam asked. "Jer is just about to tell us," Clover said holding the X-powder with Jerry's face on the screen in her hand. "Good, all three girls are here so now we get started," Jerry said from the tiny screen. The girls were sucked into the ceiling before sliding down yet another whoop tunnel and landing in Jerry's office on the familiar couch, though Alex landed right behind the couch and on the floor. "Ow…" Alex whimpered rubbing her backside.

"Oh dear, that looked painful, are you alright?" A familiar voice said from behind Alex while extending a hand. "Yeah, I'm fine. Unfortunately I got used to it," Alex said taking the hand and stood to be face to face with Dr. Lana Hanz. "Oh, Dr. Hanz," Alex said in surprise. Sam and Clover turned around. "Dr. Hanz what brings you here?" Sam asked. "Girls I wanted to apologize for getting you involved in such a big mess, and hopefully the explosion at my lab didn't traumatize you girls," Dr. Hanz said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it Doctor, we survive exploding labs all the time! It's part of the job description," Clover said casually with a grin. "But unfortunately that's not why Dr. Hanz is here," Jerry said finally deciding to speak up. "She has some important questions regarding the accident that occurred at the lab," Jerry said folding his hands. "What is it doctor?" Alex asked while taking a seat on the couch.

"First I need to know an approximate number of dynamite crates that were in the cargo bay," Dr. Hanz said. "I would say at least twenty of them," Sam said. "Maybe even more…but what is this about?" She asked. "Someone had discreetly moved those crates to the cargo bay in an attempt to sabotage the exporting operation for the elixir."

"Someone moved all those crates without security noticing?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow. "Do you think perhaps someone on the inside caused this?" She asked. "It might just be, although some of my private investigators don't believe so," Dr. Hanz said. "It sounds fishy," Alex said before turning to Jerry. "So what do you want us to do Jer?" She asked.

Jerry sighed. "I want you to do nothing," he said leaving the girls in shock. "Whoa that's a first Jerry. Are you finally giving us the vacation we _so _deserve?" Clover asked with a cocky smirk. "Not quite Clover, but the reason I'm telling you this is because Dr. Hanz strongly believes that the black market has something to do with this sabotage, and if it turns out to be true then I don't want you girls to get involved."

"Wait a second Jer, I thought the black market was trying to get their hands on the elixir. Why would they try to destroy it?" Sam asked. "Apparently they're using a scare tactic to prove to Dr. Hanz that time is running out," Jerry said. "They want that elixir but they also very impatient, and using the dynamite crates would show that they won't wait forever." Clover turned to look at Dr. Hanz. "Is this true?"

"It might be I'm afraid," Dr. Hanz said. "This wouldn't be the first time they have done something like this, so I believe this is their doing." "Then we have to do something about this Jer!" Clover exclaimed while clenching her fists. "I don't get it. We've faced a lot of baddies before so this shouldn't be any different!" "I'm sorry Clover, but the black market is a much more serious enemy who uses very dirty tricks to gain the upper hand. I'm not underestimating your abilities as super spies, but you girls are very important to me and I can't afford to put your lives at risk, which is why I already have a team deployed for Austin to investigate," Jerry said with a hint of worry in his tone.

The girls went silent hearing Jerry's explanation and honestly it really touched their hearts. "Aww Jerry…you do care about us!" Alex said giggling. "Wow, I didn't think we meant that much to you," Clover said with a touched smile. Clearing his throat Jerry awkwardly adjusted his tie in an attempt to hide his blush. "Y-yes…well, you are my top spies but this is a case where I don't want you to be involved unless it's absolutely necessary," he said. "Thank you Dr. Hanz, I'll have someone escort you out," he said while an agent came and escorted the doctor out.

Once the doctor left Jerry's face fell bit before he sighed. "What's wrong Jerry?" Alex asked. "We're not going to Austin to investigate, so why the long face?" "Sorry girls, it's been very stressful lately," he said while pinching the tip of his nose. "Is everything okay? Do you need us to do anything for you?" Sam asked softly. "That's very kind of you but I don't need anything Samantha," Jerry said with a grateful yet tired smile. "Then what is it?" Sam asked.

"…it's Tim Scam." The girls felt a lump form in their throats from the nervousness that suddenly washed over them. Did Jerry finally figure out that Tim Scam had escaped from the hospital? If so it didn't explain why Jerry looked so distressed since Tim Scam escaped all the time. "What about him?" Sam asked keeping her voice calm and collected. "It's been nearly a week, but I'm worried about him, and he may be a criminal but he started to work for me as a WHOOP agent when he was only twelve-years old. He was like a son to me, and he still is," Jerry said with sadness in his tone. The girls looked at each other thoroughly confused. "I'm sorry Jerry but what do you mean?" Sam asked confused.

"…Tim Scam still hasn't woken up from his coma."

The girls gasped, not because of Tim Scam's condition like Jerry thought, but because of the fact that Tim Scam was still in the hospital. 'But…but…Tim Scam can't be here, he's back at the villa in my bed!' Sam thought, not believing what she had just heard. "I'm so sorry Jerry," she said not able to hide the tremor in her voice. "Um…d-do you think we can see him?" She asked. "Of course you can girls. I don't need anything from you for the night so take all the time you need," Jerry said. Sam smiled and left the office while trying her best not to sprint.

"Sammie, I think it's a hologram," Alex said once she and Clover caught up to the redhead. "I mean it has to be the reason since Jerry believes that Scam's still in a coma," she said trying to ease the tension. "Then why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Sam said while heading straight to the medical wards. Reaching Tim Scam's room Sam's breath caught got in her throat when she saw him lying there in the exact same state she had seen him in three days ago. "Whoa…but…that can be," Clover whispered in shock. 'There's only one way to find out," Sam said quietly, ignoring the foreboding feeling in her gut while she opened the door and stepped inside. The quiet 'beep' of the heart monitor was the only thing that greeted the girls when they stepped inside, and Sam felt a familiar tug of pain in her heart. "This…this is just a hologram, once I touch him my hand will go right through him," Sam tried to assure herself. Stopping in front of Scam's bed Sam stared at his closed eyes and face before she slowly reached for his face…

…and made contact with his skin.

"Oh my god…" Sam choked out holding back the tears that were threatening to come to her eyes. "It's him. It's Tim Scam," she quietly whimpered out as Alex held her for comfort. "My god…this is really Tim Scam," Clover gasped out. "But that can't be, if this is the real Tim Scam…" Alex said as the girls looked at each other with the same thought.

Who was the Tim Scam at the villa?

TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS

Quietly sneaking into the villa the girls looked at each without saying a word. It was past one o'clock in the morning so they figured 'Tim Scam' was asleep. "If he's still in my room, then I'll take a strand of his hair and put it in the X-powder for analysis," Sam whispered. "We'll be right there when you need us Sam, just in case he's tries to do anything," Clover whispered back. Nodding to her best friends Sam quietly crept up to her bedroom door and opened it before going inside and closing the door, leaving Clover and Alex standing in the living room.

'Good, he's asleep,' Sam thought while she watched Tim sleeping comfortably in her bed. Careful not to make any noise Sam quickly crept up to her desk and grabbed the scissors that were sitting on the desk. 'Just one lock of hair…' she thought while creeping up to her bed. Tim had his right arm sprawled out across her bed while his left one was tucked behind his head. 'I'll get the bangs,' she thought. Discreetly she brought the scissors to Tim's bangs, but had to quickly withdraw when he stirred a bit and moved on his side. Inwardly cursing at Tim's knew position, Sam now had to crawl on the bed from the other side to get that hair. Creeping up to the other side she carefully placed her knee on the bed, hoping the mattress wouldn't move enough to wake him up. Breathing in relief when Scam did nothing Sam carefully leaned forward and gently took Scam's bangs between her fingertips before snipping it with her scissors.

'Please don't wake up!' Sam inwardly begged, and was very grateful when Scam once again did nothing but lightly snore. Slowly getting off the mattress Sam crept up to the balcony door and took out her X-powder. Using the scanner on the X-powder she placed Scam's hair on it, and allowed it to scan. The small 'beep' of the complete scan showed the results, and at first glance it almost seemed like this was the real Tim Scam. 'But that's impossible. Scam can't be in two places at once,' Sam thought before a little detail of Tim Scam's DNA caught her eye. 'Wait…something's not right here,' she thought. The DNA shown in the scanner seemed artificial, like it was…created. 'It looks like somatic cell nuclear transfer…but…that only applies to cloning.' Sam thought before it occurred to her. 'Wait a second…' the elixir! It had spilled on Scam's arm! She had wiped it off him and carelessly left it behind, which meant only that Scam's DNA reacted to the elixir and manifested its own body…Tim Scam's body. "Oh my god…the man in my bed is Tim Scam's clone," Sam whispered in complete shock. All of the questions that Sam had were finally answered. The lack or scars on Tim's face or head, the strange behavior. It all made sense now!

"So you figured it out," Tim said from behind her. Quickly turning around Sam gasped when she saw Scam sitting at the edge of her bed staring straight at her, though this time instead of staring at her with affection it was the look of a deadly predator, one who was ready pounce to devour its prey. "I was hoping you wouldn't find out," Tim said running his hand through his hair. "But then again you are the smartest spy so I guess I should have seen it coming," he said with a shrug. "T-Tim…you…you know you're a clone?" Sam asked in surprise.

"Unfortunately yes…I guess it comes with being artificially born in this world. But it does have its perks," Tim said with a smirk. Before Sam even realized it Tim was on the other side of the room in the blink of an eye, and in the next second he was back to sitting on the bed. "Tim! H-how did you do that?!" "That doctor created the cloning elixir to create super soldiers for the government, and I guess inhuman speed comes with the package," he said before an evil smirk stretched onto his face and he locked his predatory eyes with Sam's terrified ones, making the redhead back up against the glass balcony door.

"Another perk that comes with it…is inhuman strength," he growled out before he dashed forward and gripped Sam's neck with a painful grip. Sam tried to scream for Clover and Alex but the deadly grip he had on her next was getting tighter by the second, and she feel the constricting pressure on her throat. "T-Tim…you're choking me!" She wheezed, but it seemed like he wasn't hearing anything. Desperately trying to claw his hand to break free Sam could feel the world darkening around her.

Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Well that escalated quickly.

Tell me the truth, did you guys see that coming? XD if you did then I fail at suspense and I need to work on that :(

Hope you all had a good weekend, and as usual please show some love by leaving a review and tell me what you think! Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter cause honestly I enjoyed writing it :D

The next chapter is already being written so expect it by either the end of this week, or the beginning of next week.

Also, I'm also working on a one-shot (ScamxSam of course ;D) so be on the lookout for that!

Until next time my lovelies~


	4. Chapter 3

So sorry this came out later than expected, lots of things went down and it caused a serious delay in this chapter. But here it is, hope you guys enjoy and I'll see you at the A/N!

**Disclaimer: Why wasn't Scam in Season 6? Yes, I'm still pissed about that and no, I don't own Totally Spies.**

* * *

><p>"<em>T-Tim…you're choking me!" She wheezed out, but he obviously wasn't hearing her. In fact the iron grip he had on her neck was tightening and the world around her was beginning to darken. Who was this man? Where was the Tim that said he loved her? He had promised he was going to make sure she was never hurt again, yet here he was…doing the exact opposite.<em>

"Sam?"

'_He lied to me…he said he loved me but it was a lie…all of it was…'_

"Sammie! Why isn't she waking up?!"

"I don't know, but we need to get her out of here."

"Girls…I…I don't know what just happened. I couldn't control myself, and my mind just went blank and…"

"Shut up, not another word from you!"

_She could slowly see the dream she had wanted so bad begin to slip away from her fingers…again…_

'_I was only fooling myself…he'll never be in love with me. Maybe it's best if I just give up now.'_

"Sam!"

Finally jolting awake Sam shot her eyes open only to be face to face with Alex and Clover, whom were both staring at her with worried expressions. "Sammie are you alright? Why are you on the floor? What did this guy do to you?" Alex asked with concern while she sent a glare toward Tim, whom was staring at Sam with a somewhat broken expression on his face. Gaining her composure Sam stood up with Clover's help and looked at Scam, noticing the way he kept glancing at the hand he attempted to choke her with before glancing back at her. "Sam…I…I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," he said softly, and for a minute there Tim was beginning to resemble a child who had just realized he had done something wrong and was suddenly ashamed of himself.

'Why is he looking at me like that? _He _tried to hurt _me_, not the other way around!' Sam thought angrily while that thought alone made her glare slightly at Tim, but the man didn't falter under her gaze, in fact he continued to stare at her with those eyes of his that showed sadness and regret.

"Sam…I am so sorry for breaking the one promise I had made to you," Tim said with he glared at his hand before clenching it in anger. "You trusted me and I broke your heart, something I never planned to do," he said before his eyes steeled over and he gave the same determined penetrating stare, but this time there was something different. The meaning in his gaze was strong, but it was hazy and unreadable, which made the girls wary of what he planning to do. Since Sam was proven that he was a clone now, unfortunately it meant they were currently powerless to do anything to defend themselves against him since they didn't have the gadgets to fight back, but Sam readied herself when Tim began speaking.

"I'm sorry…" Tim repeated before he made his exit by going out to Sam's balcony and jumped down, making his quick escape before the girls could react. Clover quickly ran to the edge of the balcony and leaned over, watching him run away at an amazing speed. "Holy crap he's Superman," Clover muttered before going back into the room.

"Sam just what in the world happened in here? Who exactly is that guy?" Alex asked in concern while she gently helped Sam sit on her bed. "We heard wheezing sounds from your room so we barged in here only to see Scam trying to choke you to death! Luckily he let you go as soon as we told him to stop, but I don't get why he had that lost puppy look in his eyes when he did." Clover said.

"Sam…did you get any information on him?" Alex asked. "Who is that guy, and what does he want?"

"I…It's hard to say, but it turns out the Tim who's been living with us isn't the real Tim," Sam said while keeping her eyes glued to the floor. "Well we figured that much, but what is he exactly? A robot, a SCAMLAR running loose, what is it?" Clover asked.

"…he's a clone of Scam. When I rescued him back at the lab the elixir was spilled onto his arm, and apparently it created a cloned apparatus of him," Sam said. "Whoa…" Clover said. "That's a huge problem," she said. "But that means Scam's clone was created all the way back in Texas," Alex stated with heavy confusion in her tone. "He was found in your bed the very next morning, so how did he get all the way to Beverly Hills so fast? I mean he was naked and all so I doubt he had a spare plane ticket on him," Alex said while scratching the top of her head.

"That's the other thing…" Sam said awkwardly. "…it turns out that only is he a clone, but he's a super soldier at that and apparently super speed and inhuman strength comes with the package," she said with a sigh. "You mean to tell me that elixir created a clone of Tim Scam, and it now it turns out he's some kind of super soldier with crazy powers? Oh come on tha is _so _1950's," Clover said with a roll of her eyes.

"It's not super powers, but some kind of artificial enhancement, but what really scares me is that he knew about this the whole time…which means he could have crushed us without a single thought and we wouldn't have been able to fight back…oh god." Sam buried her face in her hands. How stupid could she have been to fall for such a trap? She was so eager to accept him and be held in his arms that she completely blindsided herself to the obvious traps, and now that he was gone she was left once again with a broken heart…again.

'This isn't the time to think about that,' Sam thought snapping out of her reverie. 'We have a much bigger problem on our hands…' She quickly blinked away the tears that were trying to come to her eyes. Putting on a the face of a serious super spy Sam looked up at Clover and Alex.

"Girls, this has gone long enough," Sam said. "I thought having Scam neutralized and tame would work in our favor, but it only backfired in the end. We can't keep this to ourselves anymore," she said with a grave tone. Alex and Clover had glanced at each other before they looked at Sam. "What do you mean?" Alex asked.

Sam sighed and looked her friends dead in the eye.

"We have to tell Jerry about this."

TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS

Jerry sighed to himself for umpteenth time that night while he slowly trudged through the WHOOP corridors with worry evident on his face. He couldn't sleep for the fifth night in a row and this was becoming a routine. He would often pray for Tim Scam to get better before he went home, and even in the comfort of his own house he couldn't stop thinking him. Tim Scam was like a son to him, and even now with Scam as a criminal Jerry's opinion didn't change. In fact it pained him for having to fight against Scam on a regular basis, but he had left him no choice and sometimes Jerry wished Scam would see the error of his ways and come back to WHOOP to work for him again, just like old times.

When Jerry saw Sam and Scam dug out of the cargo his heart dropped for a brief moment when he saw them unconscious and Scam with blood pouring from the top of his head and down his face. Now it wasn't that he didn't have the same concern for Samantha, but from the looks of it Scam's injuries were much more serious, and he knew that due to Sam's strong will she would bounce right up again, and his theory was proudly confirmed when Sam had woken back up a few hours later with only a minor headache and some cuts and bruises. But Scam on the other hand…had suffered a much worse condition.

Once Scam was admitted into the WHOOP medical wards, doctors wasted no time in analyzing Scam's head injuries, and any known fact regarding his criminal status was completely forgotten as the only objective was to keep Tim Scam alive. Jerry recalled sitting in his office, silently anticipating the results and praying that Scam would be okay. It was nearly thirty minutes later when a doctor came to inform Jerry of Scam's condition.

"We stopped the bleeding, and we have his head wrapped up and the wound is closed, but he has a deep scar on his head, and he's lucky he didn't suffer any fatal injuries," the elderly doctor had informed Jerry. "Unfortunately due to the heavy damage he has taken to his head, he's suffering slight head trauma. It's possible he will be comatose for a while. We don't know the exact duration, but we believe it might be three days before he wakes up."

Three days ago…the doctor had told Jerry that a week ago and Scam had yet to wake up, and with each passing day Jerry's worries only grew increasingly. What if he never woke up? Perhaps the doctor made a serious miscalculation that could indeed be the end of Tim Scam.

'No, I must not think such negative things,' Jerry thought. 'He _will _be okay, and he will wake up soon.' Besides, he could remember another interesting fact the doctor had explained to him back then.

"Comatose?" Jerry said to the doctor bewildered. "My god it's much more serious than I thought!" He whispered while putting his hand over his heart to calm himself down. "It sounds bad sir, but when we worked to stop the bleeding there was already a strap of green cloth already used to do that. It seems Ms. Simpson had worked to put pressure on the wound already. If she hadn't done that he would be dead by now," the doctor said with a smile on his face. Jerry's eyes widened a bit. Samantha…his top agent had saved Scam's life in more ways than one and she didn't even know it yet.

"As usual, Sam's quick thinking saved another life," Jerry said to himself with a proud smile before he reached Scam's room. Quietly opening the door and entering Jerry approached Scam's bed and watched him with a forlorn and exhausted expression on his face. "Scam, it pains me to see you like this," Jerry said. "You were always like a son to me and it breaks my heart to see you like this," he said. "You were an excellent agent with a promising future, and to this day you blame me for ruining that future for you." Jerry smiled bitterly, knowing how much Scam hated him for sending him to prison. He had no choice though, but clearly Scam didn't see it that way and now Jerry and Scam were constantly at each other's throats while fighting a good versus evil battle. Scam had always believed himself to be evil which Jerry didn't believe so. He simply believed that Scam was a misguided man, and with the proper help he would come back to him as an agent and his son.

**That's what Jerry had always hoped.**

"If what I did to you still lingers in your mind to this day, then I will apologize as many times as I need to Scam. I am very sorry for how your life turned out, and I blame myself for not being a good friend to you when you needed me the most." A single drew from Jerry's eye and he sniffed a bit. "This is a very selfish request, but please, when you wake up, you stop walking down the road of evil and come to me as an agent. I cannot bear to see you like this again and it would mean the world to me if you were to fight for the greater good again." With a sincere smile Jerry looked at Scam's unconscious form.

"But until then, I will patiently wait for your return."

With a small smile of farewell Jerry left the room only to have an assistant run to him. "Sir, the spies are here and they said it's an emergency," she said. "I'll be there immediately," Jerry said as he headed straight for his office wondering what was going on with the spies that could bring them to WHOOP at such a late hour.

Once he entered his office he could only see the back of the girls' head since they were sitting on the couch. "Girls, what is the matter? Is everything okay?" Jerry asked rounding around to the front of the couch, and seeing the grave expressions on the girls really surprised him, especially Sam's.

He could see that she was trying to carry herself as a strong spy yet there was something in her eyes that showed distress and horror, as if she had discovered a dark secret that she wasn't supposed to and was now suffering the consequences. "Girls, what's going on? What brings you here so late at night?" Jerry asked while he sat behind his desk.

"Jerry, there's something we need to tell you," Alex said. "We should have told you a long time ago, but we didn't know how to tell you without you freaking out," she said sheepishly. "In fact I don't think you would believe us if we told you, I mean it's really complicated after all," Clover said while Sam had remained quiet. "Girls whatever the problem is I'm sure I won't 'freak out'," Jerry said while using air quotes. "Now please tell me, what's the problem?" He asked.

At first Clover and Alex glanced at Sam, silently wondering if she was going to speak up, but the red head only remained as stiff as a board and it bothered them a bit that she was silent even though technically it was her idea to keep Scam hoarded up in their villa to begin with, but now was not the time to play any form of blame games.

With a sigh Clover finally spoke up. "Jerry, back at the lab when Sam saved Tim Scam apparently a portion of the cloning elixir got on Scam and as a result it created a clone of Scam and now he's out there somewhere on the loose," she said.

Jerry's eyes went wide while he registered the vital information. "Oh dear, that is an emergency. If there's indeed a clone of Tim Scam running around who knows what kind of dangers he might possess," he said. "Do you know exactly what he is capable of so far?" Jerry asked the girls.

"Well…" Alex said nervously scratching her chin with her fingernail. "Looks like Dr. Hanz's super soldier wish came true, because he has super speed and inhuman strength," she said with a nervous laugh, and this time not only was Jerry shocked to the core, but he also looked like he was about to faint. "A Tim Scam with super speed and inhuman strength…this is not good," he said pinching the bridge of his nose. "What's worse is that he turned on Sam and tried to choke her to death in her room, so we're afraid that it's going to take a huge force to bring him down," Alex said in a panicked tone.

"Wait, so you mean to say that this clone had found out where you girls live just to hunt you down?" Jerry asked in shock. If this was true then not only was this a problem, but Scam truly posed a serious threat if he was smart enough to track down his top spies and attempt to murder one of them.

"Actually Jerry…he didn't track us down," Alex said. "…you see, the thing is, um…he already knew where we live," she said vaguely. "I'm sorry I don't understand," Jerry blinked in confusion.

"Jerry, we didn't find out that Scam was a clone until earlier tonight, but what Alex is trying to say is that he's been living with us for the past week in our villa," Clover confessed, which made Jerry blink a few times from confusion. "But how can that be? Why would you allow Tim Scam to stay in your villa?" He asked.

Alex nervously fidgeted with her fingers knowing that this was only going to get worse the more questions Jerry asked, and sadly she knew this was coming, but he was bound to find out eventually.

"We thought it was a good idea at the time because Scam was making these declarations saying he'll stop being a criminal for a good, he wants a new life and all that jazz," Clover said. "So we decided to let him stay until he tried to hurt Sam, and now he's disappeared somewhere."

"My goodness girls why would you keep such a thing from me?!" Jerry demanded with his voice rising with each second. "You girls saw his condition when we retrieved him and Sam from the lab in Austin, there had to be some suspicion going on there already," Jerry reprimanded while crossing his arms and shaking his head in a disapproving manner. "Honestly, I am rather disappointed that you did not inform me of this sooner."

"Jerry it's not their fault…all of the blame goes to me," Sam said finally finding the voice to speak up. "Alex and Clover wanted to tell you the second he appeared in our home but I wouldn't let them. I let my own selfish reasons get in the way and all of this happened because of that." Sam sighed and looked up to the man she thought of as a father. "Please don't be mad at them, be mad at me," she said, ready to reprimanded.

Jerry fell silent, not knowing how to respond to his best spy. It was obvious she felt bad for creating such a situation and dragging Alex and Clover into it no less, but this was still a serious matter and the fact that this clone had tried to kill Sam was a terrifying thought. Looking at Sam's nearly broken form he sighed.

"I'm not mad at you…I could never be mad at you, but you do realize this is serious. I need to call Dr. Hanz and inform her of this. Perhaps she can help us find his weakness," he said. Hearing Jerry say that made Alex and Clover sigh in relief and they were glad he was a lot more understanding than they thought he would be. "Thanks, Jer," Sam said with a grateful smile.

"It's no problem, but I suggest you find somewhere else to stay for the night. It wouldn't be a good idea to sleep in the villa when the clone knows where you live," Jerry suggested to which the girls nodded. "We'll sleepover at my place. It's the weekend anyway so we can lay low there until Monday," Clover said. "Then it's settled…thank you girls, I'll do what I can to protect you," Jerry before he glanced at the girls. "Is there anything I need to know before you go?" He asked.

"Yes, if Dr. Hanz is coming then give her this hair sample I got from Scam," Sam said while taking out her X-powder and opening it. She carefully took out the strand of hair and handed it to Jerry who used a machine to seal it inside a bag. "Thank you Sam," he said. "Now please…be safe girls."

TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS

"So my parents are away for the weekend as usual, so we have the place to ourselves," Clover said while stirring her hot chocolate and trying to start a conversation. It didn't take for the girls to arrive at Clover's house while making sure they weren't followed, and right now the girls were in the kitchen, silently making midnight snacks. Sam was hoping a nice sandwich would help ease her mind but her thoughts kept tracing back to Tim Scam…or rather the cloned Tim Scam.

The feeling of betrayal continued to linger in her mind, and it hurt her at the fact that he had tried to kill her because she was so sure that he was going to keep his promise and not hurt her.

**Once again she had blindsided herself to love.**

Raising her hand up to her neck Sam could still feel his hand wrapped around her throat and the iron grip he held against it. When he had done so to her, not only was he gripping her throat but he was also ripping out the heart that she had given to him and crushing it mercilessly. It suffocated her and the memory kept replaying in her mind, like a nightmare that was too stubborn to be woken up from. Sam felt hurt and heartbreak when he stared at her with a dangerous gleam in his eyes, like he no longer cared for her well-being, but once Alex and Clover had come to her rescue Tim immediate released her from his grip and dropped her though she had already fallen unconscious. But when she woke up and looked him in the eye he had the nerve to look mortified, confused, and even remorseful. It was a look that both puzzled and vexed her. He had tried to hurt her, and even kill her, so his innocent act and attempt to apologize to her was not acceptable, and Sam figured it would be better if she was never to see him again for her and her friends' safety.

**But she knew that wasn't what she really wanted.**

"...so what do you say Sam?" Alex asked snapping Sam out of her musing.

"I'm sorry Alex, what was that?" Sam asked looking at her friend who was pouring some popcorn in a bowl. Alex sighed. "I was telling Clover that maybe we should watch a movie before going to bed, since I thought it would help calm your down at least a little bit," she said. "I know the whole 'Tim Scam being a clone and tried to kill' thing freaked you out so I thought a nice comedy could relax you," Alex offered. Sam smiled, knowing that despite that everything that had happened recently her friends still worried about her and were concerned for her well-being.

'What I do without them?' Sam thought with a smile, but unfortunately she wasn't in the mood for a movie, and was in need of a good sleep. "Thank you so much guys, but I think I'll go ahead and go to bed," Sam said finishing up her sandwich. "This has been a crazy night so I just want to put it behind me."

"I understand Sammie," Alex said with a sympathetic smile. "I guess we'll just watch some TV shows before we pass out," Clover said with a shrug. "But go ahead and get some sleep Sammie. Hopefully Jerry and Dr. Hanz will have some information for us on how to neutralize Scam," she said. Sam gave a bitter smile and nodded. "Right…good night," she said before going upstairs to sleep in one of the guest rooms. Clover and Alex watched her go upstairs, and once they heard the door close they glanced at each other and sighed.

"This must be really tough on her," Alex said while showing concern for Sam. "I know…it can't be easy finding out the guy you love was a fake the whole time," Clover said staring down at her cup of hot chocolate. "I can't imagine how she feels right now," she said which made Alex look at her in mild surprise.

"Wow Clover, I thought you were going to say something like 'I told you so'. I mean after all you did warn Sam plenty of times about Scam," Alex said impressed.

"I did warn her but I'm not completely heartless," Clover deadpanned and rolled her eyes. "Besides I feel bad for her because she just went through the same heartbreak twice with the same guy…well, technically speaking," Clover said.

Alex sighed. "I just hope she'll find the happy ending she deserves."

TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS

"Dr. Hanz, thank you so much for coming on such short notice," Jerry said he and said doctor walked through the WHOOP medical wards. "It's no problem at all Jerry. After reading your detailed e-mail I was surprised to say the least. Dr. Hanz said. "If he was created that night at the lab, then he is only two-weeks old, yet I find it strange that he would attack one of your spies," she mused while she put a finger to her chin in thought.

"Yes," Jerry said and glanced at Dr. Hanz. "Do you believe it had something to do with those aggressive behaviors you mentioned in your reports?" He asked while they stopped in front of Scam's room.

"It most likely is the cause, but I will need that sample you have to run full tests. When I created the clones I had to use certain parts of the hosts to in order to create the clones, such as skin pigments, strands of hair, and saliva. Each had different results and hopefully this case will be the same which should be easier to detain the Tim Scam clone," Dr. Hanz said before she looked at the comatose man in the room before her.

"I need every single detail about this Scam, and I will also need a hair sample from the real Tim Scam." Dr. Hanz said while looking through the glass wall and into Scam's room.

"Of course."

TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS

"Come on Sammie…cheer up cause you're making me depressed just from looking at you," Clover said while sipping her favorite flavored cappuccino. "At least act like you're excited for the Mega Mocha Sale."

"Sorry Clover I just have a lot on my mind right now," Sam said while she stared down her low-fat whipped mocha. It had been days since she last heard from Jerry and while she was patiently waiting for any news regarding Tim she was beginning to become restless. With each passing day she was growing more worrisome and she had not seen Tim since the night he attacked her, and while she felt safe assuming he had no intentions to come after her, she still had to wonder exactly where Tim's whereabouts were.

Like Clover said it been nearly a week since they had last seen Tim and since they had no way to track him down they had no choice but to sit and wait for the results from Jerry and Dr. Hanz. Sam considered hunting him down and demand some answers from him but knew that would be a reckless act based on her clouded judgment, not to mention Clover and Alex would get dragged into it as well and she didn't want to get them involved in her drama any more than she already had.

With Tim's disappearance Clover and Alex were slightly relieved that he was out of their villa for good, and it was obvious they were based on the way they carried themselves around their home with less tension, but they said nothing the entire out of respect to which Sam was extremely grateful for.

Once again Sam was reminded of how lucky she was to have such loyal friends and even when she had let her love for Tim Scam get the better of her, Clover and Alex had stayed by her side the whole time to make sure she was safe even while in Tim's arms.

Now that he was gone, it felt like a sharp tension Clover and Alex had for the past two weeks ease away, but it didn't mean that their guards were down. In fact now that Tim's whereabouts were unknown, all three of the girls had a good reason to watch their backs while maintaining their college lives.

For the past few nights Sam dreamt about Tim…the _real _Tim Scam, and distantly wondered if she would ever get to hear the words the cloned Tim had been saying to her. The words she had been dying to hear from him for years now.

**I love you.**

'Whenever I think about him my thoughts go in an endless loop,' Sam thought sipping her mocha. "It's okay Sam, but moping about it will just make it worse," Clover said wiggling her finger at Sam disapprovingly. "There isn't much we can do until we hear from Jerry, so until then try to cheer yourself up and do something fun," Clover suggested. "I guess you're right," Sam said sighing. "I don't know why I keep dragging myself down like this," she said honestly. It was definitely a bad habit of hers and it was something she needed to work on.

"Sammie it's okay to feel down, but don't let it get to your head. You're a strong person so Alex and I need you to act like it," Clover said. Sam raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I can't believe I'm letting you of all people lecture me about something like this," she said with a giggle. "Oh c'mon Sam I'm not a total airhead," Clover winked while the two girls shared a laugh. After a while Clover looked at her watch. "Alex should be done with her soccer practice soon, so once we pick her up I say we go to the movies and hunt for some major hotties," Clover said with a smirk.

"Clover, you do realize you're dating Blaine, right?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow, to which Clover's smirk widened.

"Of course I know, but I mean hunt a hottie for you! Maybe we'll find one for Alex too because heaven knows when was the last time she went on a date," Clover scoffed while waving her hand off casually. "Sounds good…I guess. But don't let Alex hear you say that," Sam said with a giggle and a light shake of her head. Taking their leave of the coffee shop Sam and Clover linked their arms together and made their way to the exit of The Groove, failing to notice the man that was behind them from a distance and watching them with a remorseful expression on his face.

TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS

"Good job today Alex, that was such a great pass you made earlier," one of Alex's teammates, praised Alex while they were making their way toward the exit of the soccer fields. "Thanks Aidan," Alex said with a smile. Giving each other a high five they went their separate ways and Alex approached Clover and Sam whom were patiently waiting for her.

"I see you and Aidan Harris are getting along well," Clover teased while wiggling her eyebrow suggestively. Alex blushed. "Clover he's just a teammate of mine! It's nothing serious," she said attempting to defend herself. "The last thing she needed was Clover thinking she had sparked a possible love interest. "Sure thing, if you say so," Clover said before she leaned in to whisper in Sam ear, "I guess Alex has the date thing covered," she said.

"I heard that!" Alex yelled, chasing after Clover who had laughed while making a sprinting retreat back to the villa. Sam followed behind, laughing at her friends' antics and was glad the villa wasn't too far from the soccer field or else she would have to hear Clover whine about how much she worked up a sweat…again. Looking up toward the early evening sky brought a piece of tranquility for Sam's mind, and for once while the soft breeze grazed by and cooled off her face Sam felt as ease. Not one thought of Tim Scam, his clone or anything sci-fi came to her mind and she couldn't hold back the smile that etched onto her face. Sam brought her gaze back to her friends in front of her, who were a small distance from her and still going on with their playful bickering. The villa had come into view so luckily Clover and Alex's antics wouldn't last for much longer, which was good since Sam had a night of R&R including a long bath and a good book waiting for her.

"Clover I swear you can so nosy when it comes to people's personal lives," Alex whined while she unlocked the door to the villa. "Duh! That's been my job since like, elementary school. You should be used to it by now," Clover said while she entered. "You're unbelievable," Alex said with a shake of her head but couldn't resist a smile while she went inside. Sam was not too far behind, and the second she placed her hand on the doorknob, a chilling shiver went down her spine and for a second she thought it was the cool breeze that made her react like that, but after standing still for more than five seconds the chilling sensation did not go away and suddenly she felt like she was being watched and turned around. Her eyes scanned the area around her for anything suspicious but the only view in front of her was the sandy shores of the beach in front of the villa. Sam narrowed her eyes, figuring it was her imagination but still wary nonetheless. She quickly entered the villa, missing the pair of that eyes that were watching her from behind the tall lamp post.

TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS

"It definitely feels good to be back…" Sam sighed in content while she immersed her body in the hot water of the bathtub, letting the water barely reach her chin. The girls had only stayed at Clover's home for four days before they decided to come back to the villa since they had left their personal belongings and school materials there, though Sam suspected Clover just wanted to be closer to Blaine since his penthouse was only a few blocks away from the villa. Clover figured since it was four days since they last saw Tim everything was in the clear, although Sam was still cautious. She thought it was too soon to come back to the villa, but the blonde had said that they waited enough and promptly debated that there was a possibility that the next time they would see Tim was when they were neutralizing him, and Sam wanted to protest against the idea but unfortunately Clover wasn't hearing it and had already decided to come back to the villa once they picked Alex up from soccer practice that day, to which Alex agreed. Naturally Sam wasn't going to leave the girls by themselves and staying by herself in Clover's manor was out of the question so she had no choice but to come with them.

At first it was a little unnerving to come back to the villa but a good bubble bath was enough to ease her worries. "This feels so nice…" Sam smiled contently while she sunk a little lower into the bathwater, letting the water reach the bottom of her nostrils while the classical music coming from the radio on the sink counter echoed softly in the bathroom.

Letting her muscles relax Sam's thoughts drifted offbefore they landed on the one man she managed to forget about for the past few days. She had come to terms with accepting the fact that she had spent a blissful week in the arms of a Tim Scam clone. Even while she was in a relationship with him it would have seemed like she had jumped at the opportunity to be with him a little too quickly. The way he had confessed to her seemed so ethereal, and she should have figured out that the real Tim Scam would never say such things to her; as a matter of fact she figured he would die of laughter and mock her if he ever found out about the whole ordeal. Then again…she promised Scam she would tell him her true feelings once he woke up, so once she did, would he really laugh at her?

It was a possibility, and she thought about the outcomes multiple times in her head, but those outcomes were suspended at the time when she and Tim confessed their feelings for each other, and of course Sam didn't know the truth yet, but now that her heart had been shattered again she beginning to wonder if confessing to the real Tim Scam was a good idea. She didn't believe in omens but with the twisted way things worked out with his clone, she was starting to think it was a sign that her confession would result in not only a rejection, but a permanent wound in her heart that would never truly heal.

'There I go again…making such negative assumptions,' Sam thought while raising her hand from the water to gently slap her forehead in a reprimanding manner. Sam slightly sat up so she could lean her head against the wall behind her. Sighing to herself about her predicament Sam closed her eyes, letting the sound of Beethoven fill her ears in order to give her a sense of peace, and once she closed her eyes, failing to notice the pair of eyes that were watching her from outside the bathroom window.

TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS

Dr. Hanz sighed, wiping the sweat off her forehead while she looked through the microscope for the umpteenth time that week. "This is unlike anything I've ever seen," she whispered to herself. The door to the lab she was working in opened and Jerry entered. "How is your progress, Doctor?" Jerry asked approaching said doctor. "I have spent the past week trying to find out what this clone's origin is, yet I have found nothing," Dr. Hanz said in frustration. "I've analyzed both Tim Scam and his clone's DNA and I thought he was created on from a physical part of Tim Scam's body."

"The results turned out to be negative?" Jerry asked. "It appears that way," Dr. Hanz replied. "I'm beginning to think that the clone was created from an emotional origin rather than physical," she guessed. "If that's the case, will you require any further equipment?" Jerry asked.

"No thank you Jerry…now that I have a new lead I just might be able to find out what this clone really is." Dr. Hanz said to which Jerry nodded. "I wish you luck Doctor. My team has not been able to track down the clone but hopefully they will soon. I know the girls are beginning to feel restless."

"Aren't we all?"

TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS

Sam sipped her tea, letting the soothing mint flavor run down her throat. Turning off the kitchen light she crept back to her room, careful not to make any noise since Alex or Clover were sleeping in their rooms. Opening the bedroom door Sam stepped inside only to feel a chilly breeze against her bare legs.

"Huh?" Sam noticed the glass door to the balcony was open, and felt a nervous sensation course through her. "That wasn't open before…" she muttered and quickly went to the door and closed it. She sighed to herself, looking up at the crescent moon and took another sip of her tea.

"You look as beautiful as ever," a familiar male voice said from behind her. Startled, Sam turned around rapidly only to be facing Tim, who apparently used some kind of his abilities to appear without her noticing. Sam's breath got in her throat as the grip on her cup of tea tightening, threatening to shatter the glass. Never in her life had she been so afraid of Tim before. She had spent the past week trying to push him at the back of her mind just to get a good night's sleep, but now that he was right in front of her, staring at her while she was backed up against the glass door wearing only a tank top and a pair of shorts, she felt more vulnerable than ever.

In fact the position they were currently in brought a sense of déjà vu for Sam. The last time she was in this position she nearly had the life choked out of her, and suddenly she wave of dread wash over her.

Tim watched the expressions on Sam's face change from shock to distrust, then from realization to fear and it didn't take long for him to figure out that she was expecting him to attack her any minute now. Then again he didn't blame her. She had every right to fear him, which hurt him a little, but he deserved it.

"I'm not here to hurt you," Tim said in a gentle tone in an attempt to calm her down. Sam's eyes narrowed. "The last time you said that I ended up pinned against the glass while being brutally choked," she spat. "What's next? Do you plan to burn a hole in my face with some sort of…heat laser vision?" She seethed. Tim's hurt expression quickly switched to one with amusement. "Come on Sam. This isn't a poorly written Superman episode," Tim said with a smirk. Sam's face turned crimson red from embarrassment. "You're despicable…how dare you try to make this a laughing matter!" Sam hissed, raising her voice but at the same time keeping it hushed.

"I could call WHOOP you know. Jerry has agents searching for you this very moment and I could call Jerry and tell him where you are right now!" Sam threatened. Tim raised an eyebrow.

"Then why won't you?" He asked.

Sam immediately shut her mouth, knowing full and well she was caught. She ransacked her brain trying to think of a reason why she hadn't gone for her X-powder, which was right in front of her on the lamp table, but there wasn't any. Yet she still tried to state her argument.

"Because if I try to reach for my X-powder, you might attack me." That was a good enough reason, and seeing Tim nod gave her a slight feeling of satisfaction.

"Good point, but then again…I know you're not in this villa alone, so you could have screamed and called for Clover and Alex. They would have at least been quick to react and call Jerry," Tim countered, smirking when Sam's bottom lip puckered out in a cute pout, knowing that she was caught. "But enough about that…I came here to say that I was sorry Sam," Tim said. "I've been trying to figure out why I snapped like that, but I haven't come up with anything," he said running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Maybe…it's because of the side effects of the elixir," Sam said remembering what Dr. Hanz had told her about the clones behavioral patterns back at the lab. "I think it would be a good idea to take you to WHOOP and have you analyzed. Last I heard Dr. Hanz is still there trying to figure out exactly what you are," Sam suggested, only to take a step back when Tim shot her an icy glare.

"I'm going to a lab just to get dissected and experimented like a guinea pig," Tim said with a growl that was nearly animalistic. Sam gulped. Obviously the thought of being in a lab unsettled him, so she knew that topic was like walking on thin ice, which was something she had to be careful with. "I know it's not a pleasant thought, but if you want answers we might not have a choice Tim," Sam said, carefully approaching Tim in order to sit next to him. "Dr. Hanz might be the only person who can help you," Sam whispered.

Tim sighed and looked at Sam with eyes that clouded over with a longing. "I appreciate you trying to help, but I'm not here to talk about Dr. Hanz or WHOOP or any of that crap," he whispered, gently taking Sam's hand in his and giving it a little squeeze. "I'm here to ask for your forgiveness…and to ask for another chance?" He asked giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead. Without even realizing it Sam's body stiffened the second Tim's lips made contact with her forehead, and she slightly but quickly pulled back. Tim blinked, looking shocked as he stared at for a few seconds.

"Sam?" Tim asked in concern. Sam looked away and focused her gaze on her bed, unable to control the raw emotion of need that was churning within her mind. There was no denying that she missed him, but now that she knew the truth there was a distance between them now. A barrier that had grown so thick it was now nearly impossible to break. Sam gently took back her hand and stood up, walking to the opposite side of the room.

"I'm sorry Tim…but I can't," Sam whispered while she kept her back facing him. It was hard to turn away from him, but now that she knew what he was, there was a void in her heart now, and sadly she knew why.

"So you're still upset about what happened that night…" Tim stated from behind Sam. "It's okay, I understand," he said.

"No, it's not that," Sam said turned back around so she could face him, though she still kept her distance. "I…I forgive you…I really do," she said honestly. "Then what is it? If you forgive me then we continue in our relationship," Tim said with confusion laced in his tone. Sam said she forgave him, so what was holding her back? At first glance he thought that Sam was wary because of his so-called super soldier powers, but seeing the sad look in her eyes, it didn't take long for Tim to figure out what was wrong.

"I get it…you still love _him_," Tim spat as if the word tasted like venom. "Sam…I know you thought it was the…real one at first, but I can prove that I'm the better option," he said. "If you just give me a chance I can fulfill the promise I made to you and you don't have to worry," he said. "You won't have to be afraid of me."

"How can I not be afraid?" Sam asked. "I don't fully understand your behavioral patterns and neither do you," she said trying to reason with him. "How will I be able to trust you without fearing that you could snap my neck at a moment's notice?" She asked. "I'm sorry Tim…but I can't love you," she whispered.

Tim narrowed his eyes dangerously, and Sam felt the same wave of fear wash of her. Tim could feel a surge of jealousy and anger course through him, but he took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Even if you don't accept me, what makes you think _he _would accept _you_?" He spat. "You're a spy and he's a criminal and an enemy who tries to kill you and your friends on a daily basis. If you left me and went to him, what do you think would happen?"

Sam felt a small choke escape from her mouth, holding back the tears that were threatening to form at her eyes. "I…I don't know," she whispered, looking down and keeping her gaze on the carpet. "But I do know that I've always loved him," she said. "Even when his identity as Mac Smit turned out to be a lie, my feelings for him never changed even though I told myself I was over him…" she whispered. "I don't care if he rejects me again, he just needs to know I love him."

"If you confess to him it will be the biggest mistake of your life," Tim said seriously making Sam look at up at him in shock. "W-what do you mean?" Sam asked. "You just said 'if he rejects you _again_', which means he didn't care for your feelings then. What makes you think he changed his mind?" Tim asked, standing up from the bed. "If he rejects you again you might not ever heal from it again," he said, and Sam knew he was right since she had contemplated that possibility as well.

"I know, but at this point if I don't get my feelings across I will never know how he feels about me," Sam whispered. "Sam…I don't want you to get hurt again." Tim said, giving her the same gentle yet fiery stare that penetrated into her soul as he slowly went to her and took her hands in his.

"Please…why can't you just accept me and avoid the possible heartbreak?" Tim asked, gently stroking Sam's cheek with his thumb.

"…because you're not the real Tim Scam."

TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS

It was dark wherever he looked, and for a second he was beginning to think if this was the so-called afterlife. He used his hand to reach forward for something, anything, only to see absolutely nothing, not even the hand that was supposed to be in front of him at the moment. If this was the afterlife it was definitely a lot more boring than people made it out to be. He opened his mouth to speak, only for no sound to come out, and he was beginning to feel more like the void than anything.

"…_you used to be so smart, but now I see you're just another run-of-the-mill terrorist."_

…that was _her _voice, but why was he hearing that now? It wasn't exactly a memory he wanted to remember, so what the point in hearing that again?

"_I doubt you can hear me, but I appreciate you taking the hit for me."_

Again, it was her voice, but where was she? Everything around him was pitch black and so far he couldn't voice out any form of sound.

"…_I'm only telling you this because I know you hear me, but I've always loved you, and I still do."_

Wait…what? He knew it was definitely her voice but what the hell was she saying? For some reason he felt a strange feeling of joy course through his empty soul, but he was in disbelief nonetheless.

"_Until then…I'll be waiting for you."_

Waiting for him…to do what, arrest him? That was the only thing she ever wanted to do him, yet the words kept replaying.

'_I've always loved you…'_

They were words that brought life to his empty self, and he could see light shine its way through his eyes before they were fully open, and he could see the beautiful red head sitting directly in front of him.

'_What the hell…where am I?' He thought. He couldn't move an inch at all but he was still conscious and judging from the background behind Sam it looked like they were in some cafeteria_.

"I want to start over, start over and live a new life as a new me," he said, not able to control the words he was speaking.

'_What am I saying? This is my voice but why the hell am I saying these things to her?' _

"I see," Sam responded to him, and he tried so hard to move and tell her that she was talking to an impostor, but his muscles would not budge. "But now that you've been reborn what kind of life do you plan to live now?"

_Once again his hand moved against his will, and he took Sam's hand in his, and in the back of his mind he couldn't help but relish at how soft her skin was._

"I love you, and I want a life with you."

_What?! Why was he saying such things! He didn't deserve her…she was an angel and he was a criminal who would stain her pure hands with his filth if he ever became intimate with her. But as he watched her, he saw her stare at him in complete shock, and if he wasn't mistaken…she also looked happy._

_Could it be…did she really love him?_

Feeling the world around him disappear, a new form of light flooded his eyes, and he opened them completely once they were adjusted to the light. The ceiling greeted his eyes and he could hear the heart monitor beep quietly. Slowing sitting up he looked around it became clear that he was in a hospital…WHOOP's hospital.

The soft gasp was heard and he turned, finally noticing the young nurse that had walked in. "Oh my goodness, you're awake!" She said with pleasant surprise. "I'll go get the doctor," she said before hurrying out the room. Feeling a sudden headache come on he leaned back against the bed, sighing to himself, letting the words from his dream replay in his head.

Not a minute later a doctor and Jerry walked in, while Jerry's face was washed over with relief. "You gave us all a scare for a while," the doctor said chuckling while he quickly assessed Scam's head. "How are you feeling?" Jerry asked.

"Like shit," Scam mumbled while the doctor removed the bandages from his head.

"Like the doctor here said, you gave us all a fright," Jerry said and smiled. "We were all worried about you," he said making Scam smirk. "What can I say? It's something I'm good at," Scam said and Jerry chuckled.

"But nonetheless…welcome back."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

He's baaaack! And how about those 'dreams' eh? A little strange don't you think?

Anyway, two chapters left until the end :( and after that I'll have the one-shot up ASAP, cause quite frankly I'm having fun writing the one-shot XD

Please R&R to tell me what you think, and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can.

Quick poll: Which spy do you identify with the most? My favorite spy was always Sam but my mom said I identify with both Clover and Alex O_o I'm still not sure what to make of that. But I'm interested to hear your answers :D

Until next time my lovelies~


End file.
